Las dos caras del amor
by Kairi Hiwatari Kon
Summary: tonari ni tenshi: cerca pero a la vez tan lejos. esa persona que conoci alegre solo quedan recuerdo. kaixtakao. ARRIBA EPISODIO 5
1. Chapter 1

**Su-chan: hola.**

**Ray: ni hau.**

**Su-chan: ke kieres.**

**Ray: ke no puedes saludar como una persona civilizada – dijo un poko molesto-**

**Su-chan: ke tu ke kieres.**

**Ray: como pretendo ke me hagas caso, si una persona como tu no entiende razones.**

**Su-chan: ya cálmate maestro, por ke no te vas…ya váyase a ver la tele o métase en la cama.**

**Su-chan: después de discutir mucho con ray, a ki les traigo esta historia, esperando tengan tiempo de leerla y también sea de su agrado. Dedicado a Fantasma y Kaira.**

**Las dos caras del amor.**

Capitulo uno: en la abadía.

Todos los chicos se encontraban encerrados en la abadía desde hace tres años, los bladebreakers también se encontraban en la abadía entrenando duro como los otros.

Todo iba como siempre, todos entrenando y no teniendo tiempo para ocuparse de sus asuntos, brayan y kai se habían hecho amigos inseparables, cada uno conocía todo sobre el otro. Takao y tala eran amigos inseparables, los dos compartían la misma habitación.

Era un día como todos, y los chicos se encontraban comiendo la desagradable comida ke servían ahí.

Brayan: es muy aburrido este lugar –dijo para romper el hielo ke se había formado-

Tala: si muy aburrido – dijo tratando de ke brayan platicara un poko con el-

Takao: tala, por ke no les dices lo ke descubriste – con su clásica sonrisa-

Tala: a si, abra una obra teatral…al parecer Boris decidió ke seria romeo y Julieta pero no ha encontrado kien deba encargarse de todo referente a la obra.

Kai: ke ridículo – dijo levantándose de su lugar-

Takao: kai….no tines ke ser grosero – temiendo ke kai se enfadara-

Kai: y tu kien eres para decirme lo ke debo de hacer – dijo molesto-

Takao: yo solo / el tiene razón yo no soy nadie para prohibirle algo, o para regañarlo como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero tala es mi amigo, además kai nunca me hará caso, y por lo tanto tengo ke proteger a tala como el lo hace/ por ke no puedes ser feliz por una vez en tu vida – no pensando en nada lo dijo-

Kai: y tu como lo sabes -dijo mirándolo desafiante mente-

Tala: takao no tiene caso ke te peles con kai – dijo tomándolo de la mano-

Ray: ya no peleen.

Max: miren chicos – dijo señalando a Boris ke se dirigía a el comedor-

Cuando Boris entro, todos los jóvenes se pusieron de pie, kai se kedo sentado eso atrajo la atención de todos, el bicolor veía a todos desafiante, Boris se acerco asta donde se encontraba sentado kai.

Boris: párese ke un joven no me entendió. O lo ke tiene ke hacer cuando yo entre. – dijo sarcástico-

Kai: tu no me ordenas nada – dijo con frialdad- además tu no eres nadie para ke le guarde respeto – le miraba desafiante-

Boris: mucho cuidado con lo ke dice joven hiwatari.

Kai: ya te lo dije todo lo ke te tenia ke decir.

Boris: Seguramente se habrán enterado en todas las abadías de Rusia abra un concurso de obras teatrales y ke a la nuestra le toco representar romeo y Julieta, me he tomado la libertad de poner a cargo a hiwatari para ke se encargue de todo – dirigiéndose a todos- a si ke todos están a las ordenes de hiwatari, y señor hiwatari es una todos sabrán me ausentare tres meses, y kiero ke kuando vuelva este todo listo. Kai dirígete ahora mismo a mi oficina.

Kai: tengo otra opción – sarcástico-

Boris se fue seguido del bicolor, cuando entraron a la oficina la cual era muy grande y lujosa Boris le dio un fuerte golpe al bicolor, el bicolor cayó al suelo por el fuerte golpe.

Boris: y ke no se te vuelva a ocurrir humillarme frente a todos.

El bicolor se paro y solo le miraba cruelmente, en una de sus mejillas tenia un poko de sangre pero no le hizo caso.

Boris: te dejo a cargo de todo, y ke ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez, entiendes –al ver ke el otro chico no respondía le volvió a pegar, asiendo ke nuevamente el joven se cayera-

Kai se empezó a reír, y se levanto del suelo.

Kai: me dejas a cargo….no te párese gracioso – dijo riéndose-

Boris: crees ke soy estupido mi kerido kai, dejo ha Spencer para ke vigile todo en mi ausencia. Cuando venga kiero esa maldita obra. Bueno mi kerido hiwatari me tengo ke marchar.

Boris se fue, al momento ke se fue el bicolor abrió la puerta y se dio cuenta de ke un moreno le esperaba sentado en el suelo, cuando el moreno le vio se paro y se puso delante de el.

Takao: kai – dijo sacando un pañuelo y limpiándole el rostro a su yeti- estas bien.

Kai: por ke no te preocupes de tus asuntos – dijo molesto- y si no te importa me retiro a mi si me espera alguien –sarcástico-

El bicolor se alejo dejando a un muy triste moreno, de su cara caían muchas lagrimas, al peliazul le dolieron mucho sus palabras del yeti, el moreno se encontraba sentado en el suelo, abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo su rostro lleno de lagrimas en sus piernas, tala ke justo pasaba por ahí vio ke su amigo se encontraba llorando y en un mal estado se acerco a el, y lo empezó a llamar por su nombre pero el moreno no respondía, el pelirrojo cargo al moreno asta llegar a su habitación ke ambos compartían. El pelirrojo lo dejo suavemente en la cama.

Tala: ke ta ha pasado – dijo abrazándolo-

Takao: nada mas ke la verdad – dijo triste- la verdad duele más ke la mentira.

Tala: en algunas ocasiones –le acariciaba su rostro- pero kien es el culpable de tu llanto.

Takao: el tiene razón, sabes yo no tengo a nadie ke me este esperando…el tiene a su abuelo, y a brayan….y a mi nadie me esta esperando ahí afuera – llorando-

Tala: eres un tonto, como puedes pensar ke nadie te estará esperando, yo te quiero, pero creo ke tu no buscas un amigo.

Takao: tienes razón yo no busco un amigo por ke los tengo, es muy triste estar solo.

Tala: si muy triste – la mirada de tala era triste- me puedes explicar como esta eso de ke a kai lo espera brayan.

Takao: es muy claro, ahí cosas ke siempre han estado claras pero siempre hemos preferido no verlas, a kai se le nota su inclinación por brayan es demasiado ovio.

Tala: al pensarlo bien, creo ke tienes razón, brayan es muy dulce y calido con hiwatari.

Tocaron a la puerta, el peliazul abrió un poko molesto por interrumpir su conversación, al abrir la puerta se encontraron con ian.

Ian: los esperan en la sala de juntas, es para la obra.

Tala: en un momento vamos.

Ian: pero ke sea pronto, hiwatari ya se empezó a molestar.

Los tres jóvenes caminaron por los pasillos tristes sin vida, el color de todo el lugar solo era gris. Cuando llegaron el bicolor se encontraba hablando.

Kai: ha decidido los papeles de este modo – a todos- boticarioian, Paris ray, escalo brayan, nodriza de Julieta max, BaltasarSpencer, tala romeo, takao Julieta

Cuando acabo de decir todos los nombres de los personajes y los interpretes ordeno ke todos se marcharan, el bicolor les dio a cada kien la parte ke les correspondía.

Kai: para mañana kiero ke se hallan aprendido sus líneas, nos vemos mañana a las cinco de la tarde en el salón de teatro.

Todos se retiraron, cuando dieron las nueve de la noche todos ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones, ray y max habían decidió practicar un poko con tala y takao.

Los cuatros chicos se encontraban practicando sus líneas, a todos se les notaba una gran emoción pues desde niños siempre habían kerido actuar una obra de teatro, el moreno también se le notaba muy alegre.

En otra habitación se encontraban brayan bañándose y kai leyendo todo el libro de romeo y Julieta en su escritorio, el bicolor oyó ke la puerta del baño se cerro y voltio a ver a brayan, pero vio ke brayan se acercaba cada vez mas, y cuando sus dos rostros kedaron frente a frente brayan beso a el bicolor.

El bicolor no poniendo resistencia se dejo besar, al parecer a los dos jóvenes les gustaba besarse.

Kai: por ke lo hiciste – titubeando en sus palabras, y tocándose sus labios-

Brayan: estoy aburrido – lo dijo muy tranquilamente- te sientes amenazado por mi.

Kai: no digas estupideces.

Brayan: pues si hubieses kerido ke ya no te siguiera besando hubieses hecho algo para detenerme.

Kai: sabes brayan yo estoy aburrido también, he estado leyendo toda la tarde.

Brayan: por ke no hacemos otra cosa – dijo quitándose la toalla de la cintura-

Kai: por ke no, si solo es un juego – el bicolor se dirigió con brayan-

Ahora kai era el ke lo empezó a besar, brayan se le notaba impaciente y le empezó a quitar su camisa, y a conducirlo a la cama, al pasar varias horas los dos se kedaron dormidos cubiertos solo por una sabana, el bicolor abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de ke los rayos del sol cubrían a ambos chicos.

Kai y brayan se encontraban completamente desnudos en la cama, el bicolor solo se encontraba mirando el suelo, cuando el chico de cabellos lavandas se despertó miro al chico ke se encontraba a su lado.

El bicolor se empezó a reír, a trayendo la atención del joven ke se encontraba a su lado.

Kai: no te párese gracioso.

Brayan: ke me tendría ke parecer gracioso.

Kai: ke tú y yo nos hayamos acostado solo por aburrimiento.

Brayan: pues si fue tu primera vez conmigo lo disfrutaste – sarcástico-

Kai: crees ke no lo he hecho ya con otras personas / fue muy gracioso para los dos ke paso ayer, solo nos tocábamos sin decirnos nada, o solamente nos mirábamos desafiantemente o fríamente, no ahí duda ke para los dos fue solo un juego, los dos deseamos estar con otros personas ja ja ja/

Brayan: pues yo pienso ke solo has estado conmigo, compermiso amor me tengo ke ir a bañar – lo dijo como un juego-

Varias horas después, todos ya se encontraban ensayando. Todos los presentes ya se habían puesto los atuendos correspondientes.

Ensayo:

Romeo.- ( a un criado) ¿ quien es aquella dama que enriquece la mano de aquel galán.

Criado.- no la conozco, señor.

Romeo.- ¡oh! ¡De ella deben aprender a brillar las antorchas! ¡ su hermosura parece que pende del rostro de la noche como una joya inestable en la oreja de un etiope! ¡Belleza demasiado rica para gozarla, demasiado preciosa para la tierra! ¡Como nívea paloma entre cuervos se distingue esa dame entre sus compañeros! Acabado el baile, observare donde se coloque, y con el contacto de su mano haré dichosa mi ruda diestra. ¿Por ventura amo asta ahora mi corazón? ¡Ojos desmentidlo! ¡Porque hasta la noche presente conocí la verdadera hermosura!

Teobaldo.- ese, por su voz, es un Montesco. ¡Traeré mi estoque muchacho! ¿Cómo el miserable se atreve a venir hasta aquí, cubierto con un grotesco antifaz, para hacerle burla y escarnio de nuestra brillante fiesta? Pues ¡por la estirpe y honor de mi familia que le matare a estocadas sin ningún remordimiento.

Capuleto.- ¿Qué hay, que pasa, sobrino? ¿Por qué os alteráis así?

Teobaldo.- ¡tío, ese es un Montesco, un enemigo nuestro, un villano, que, por despecho, ha venido hasta aquí para burlarse esta noche de nuestra fiesta!

Capuleto.- ¿es el joven romeo?

Teobaldo.- ¡el mismo, ese villano de romeo!

Capuleto.- cálmate gentil sobrino; déjale en paz, pues se porta como un noble hidalgo. Y, a decir verdad, Verona esta orgullosa de joven tan virtuoso y de tan intachable conducta. Ni a cambio de todos los tesoros de esta villa quisiera yo inferirle en mi casa el menor ultraje. Por tanto repórtate y ya no te preocupes de el. Este es mi deseo, que, si respetas debes mostrar un aspecto jovial y desarrugar ese ceño, fiero talente que cuadra mal en una fiesta.

Teobaldo.- ¡es la mejor actitud cuando entre los invitados hay un canalla semejante! ¡No lo sufriré!

Capuleto.- ¡lo sufriréis! ¡Caramba con el caballerito! ¡lo sufriréis os digo! ¡Vaya! ¿Soy yo aquí el que manda, o vos? ¡Vaya! ¡Que no lo sufriréis! ¡Dios perdóname!... ¿vais a armar un motín entre mis convidados? ¡Queréis levantar mucho el gallo! ¡Queréis ser bravo!

Teobaldo.- pero tío. Eso es una vergüenza!

Capuleto.- ¡andad, andad! ¡sois un muchacho impertinente! ¿con que una vergüenza, además? ¡pues, si, en buena ocasión! ¡bravo, hijos míos! ¡sois un mequetrefe, andad! Estaos quieto, ó… ¡mas luz, mas luz! ¡con que una vergüenza! ¡yo haré que os aquietéis! ¡vaya, animaos, hijos míos!

Teobaldo.-¡la paciencia impuesta, en unión a mi cólera tenaz, hace temblar mis carnes en sus diversos choques! ¡me retirare ; pero esta intrusión que ahora parece dulce, se convertirá en amarguisima hiel (sale)

Romeo.-(a Julieta) si con mi mano, por demás indigna, profano este santo relicario, eh aquí la gentil explicación: mis labios, como dos ruborosos peregrinos, están prontos a suavizar con un tierno beso tan rudo contacto

Julieta.-buen peregrino, injusto hasta el exceso sois con vuestra mano, que en esto solo muestra respetuosa devoción; pues los santos tienen manos a las que tocan las manos de los peregrinos, y enlazar palma con palma es el ósculo de los piadosos palmeros

Romeo.-¿y no tienen labios los santos, y labios también los piadosos palmeros?

Julieta.-si, peregrino; labios que deben usar en la oración

Romeo.- oh entonces, santa adorada, deja que hagan los labios lo que las manos hacen. ¡ellos te rezan, accede tú para que la fe no se cambie en desesperación!

Julieta.-los santos no se mueven, aunque accedan a las plegarias.

Romeo.-pues no os mováis mientras recojo el fruto de mis preces (besándola)……

Kai: tala –molesto- un beso no se da así, esto es una maldita actuación se supone ke debe sentirse el amor, tienes ke ser verdadero, puro para ke todos los espectadores disfruten…mira como se hace tala.

Kai de una manera brusca jalo a takao hacia el y lo beso tan apasionadamente.

Takao/ no puedo creer ke este sintiendo sus labios, tan fríos y a la vez calidos…mis piernas me tiemblan kisiera salir corriendo de esta habitación/

Kai: eso es todo para hoy, y tala practica el beso – molesto-

Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, el bicolor se encontraba en su habitación acostado en su cama pensando en el beso de la tarde, el cielo era cubierto por las estrellas, el bicolor observaba desde su cama la ventana llena de estrellas.

Un fuerte sonido se escucho, se trataba de brayan entrando a la habitación, sin decir nada se acerco al bicolor y se sentó a un lado de el.

Brayan: ke demonios fue lo de en la tarde –molesto-

Kai: tienes celos –sarcástico- lo hice para demostrarte ke tu no eres el único ke sea acostado conmigo.

Brayan: me estas diciendo ke te has acostado con takao –dijo mas tranquilo-

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, tala se encontraba estudiando su papel y takao parado frente a la gran ventana mirando el cielo, se le notaba feliz, ke no se dio cuenta de ke tala lo observaba y se acercaba hacia el.

Tala: ke te pasa – al no tener contestación- takao…takao, si takao te sigo diciendo los marcianitos me invitaron a una fiesta –por mas ke trataba no atraía la atención del otro joven- tu crees ke sean lindos, ese color verde ke los hace mas atractivos.

Takao: perdón tala, ke me decías.

Tala: a ke se debe tanta felicidad, si en la mañana eras otro….o puede ser ke….si es lo mas seguro ke se te ayas puesto de mejor humor gracias al beso de hiwatari.

Takao: kai – dijo enamorado- es el nombre más bello de este mundo, yo creo ke el nombre de kai no se debe usar en vano.

Tala: si, no me hagas reír.

Takao: crees ke sienta algo por mi, o solo fue por la obra de teatro.

Tala: no lo se, por ke no lo averiguas.

Takao: y como kieres ke haga eso.

Tala: bésalo, y si el te corresponde ya es tuyo.

En una habitación solo se encontraban dos jóvenes viéndose desafiantemente.

Kai: no.

Brayan: ke tal si apostamos 500 euros. Tu te acuestas con takao pero kiero una prueba clara de ke si lo hayas cumplido.

Kai: yo no necesito dinero, pero eso no significa ke no acepte tu ridícula apuesta, ke te párese si yo me acuesto con takao y tu con tala…

**Continuara….**

**Su-chan: espero ke les guste.**

**Ray: es mas ke obvio ke no les va a gustar, por el simple hecho de ke yo no salgo.**

**Su-chan: pero si eres tu…ke no te habías ido.**

**Ray: para tu mala suerte no, por cierto me gustaría tener un amigo como los amigos de Brayan y kai.**

**Su-chan: eso era lo ke yo iba a decir…robador de frases.**

**Ray: si lo ke tu digas.**

**Su-chan: espero ke les aya gustado, dejen sus comentarios.**

**No se pierda la segunda edición titulada "Kai apasionado"**


	2. Capitulo 2: Kai Apasionado

**Su-chan: hola, como están espero ke bien, bueno aki les traigo un episodio mas…espero ke lo disfruten.**

**Dedicatorias: Fantasma y kaira.**

**Gracias: hisaki Radien, naru Narusegawa, cristal kinomiya sumeragi,sasaku y a Nancy-hiwatari-17**

**Bueno solo les keria dar las gracias por leer la historia de kiero gritar ke te amo, dedicados a todos ustedes, y al ke amablemente la lea….onegai dejen sus comentarios.**

"**KAI APASIONADO"**

En una habitación se encontraban cuatro jóvenes algo molestos, por ke se encontraban ensayando sus papeles de la obra, desde ke Boris acucio la obra las otras clases fueron canceladas asta ke los jóvenes llegaran acabo la obra.

Los otros chicos se encontraban hablando de otras cosas, max noto ke el libro de tala de romeo y Julieta se encontraba abierto y fu a curiosear en cual pagina estaba, el libro se encontraba en la parte de los personajes, en el se encontraba un nombre encerrado en un circulo rojo, el nombre era de Paris.

Max: tala –atrayendo la atención de todos, y el pelirrojo acercándose al rubio-te gusta bryan cierto.

Tala: cállate o sino todos se enteraran – poniendo una de sus manos en la boca del rubio-

Ray: con que bryan –sorprendido, y graciosos-

Max: takao acércate a oír la noticia –dijo al ver a su amigo algo pensativo cerca de la ventana-

Ray: ke te pasa amigo – acercándose al peliazul, y poniendo una mano en su hombro-

Takao: solo pensaba, en las palabras de kai, es cierto cada una de las palabras ke el me dijo, cuando llegue a casa nadie me esperara, cuando este enfermo nadie se preocupara por mi, cuando es te feliz con quien podré reír, cuando tenga miedo no habrá nadie a mi lado, cuando este triste no haba nadie con kien llorar.

Kai: otra vez lamentándote….ke patético eres.

Todos los chicos no habían percatado de ke el bicolor se encontraba en el margen de la puerta, recargo en ella y solo observándolos, el moreno se paralizo al oír su voz.

Kai: ke no me van a saludar –fríamente- takao podrías venir un momento.

Takao: claro.

Kai: y los demás ya no es hora de tener las luces prendidas, kiero ke ya las apaguen y ustedes dos – dirigiéndose a max y ray- lárguense a sus habitaciones.

Tala: no puedes tratarlos de esa manera – el ruso se puso muy serio-

Kai: tala no tengo tiempo de hablar contigo.

El bicolor salio de la habitación, el moreno solo lo seguía, cuando se dio cuenta el peliazul se encontraban en la bodega de alimentos, el bicolor giro la perilla y le hizo señas de ke el entrara también, el peliazul solo hizo lo ke le pedía.

El moreno miraba todo el lugar, tratando de ver algo puesto ke la luz se encontraba apagada, el bicolor se encontraba viendo al peliazul a los ojos, la mirada de el ruso era tan penetrante ke sin darse cuenta el moreno se encontraba temblando.

Takao: para ke me trajiste a este lugar –algo sorprendido-

El bicolor no respondía, mas en cambio solo se dedicaba a observar al ángel ke tenia a su lado, la noche era muy fría y solo se encontraban ellos dos afuera de sus dormitorios.

Kai: acércate.

El bicolor se encontraba un poko distanciado al peliazul, las palabras de kai eran simples sin emoción alguna. El moreno solo hacia lo ke le pedía el bicolor, cuando por fin se acerco lo suficiente el bicolor puso

sus manos alrededor de la cintura de takao, el peliazul no comprendía la actitud del ruso, el moreno apenas podía tragar saliva por lo nervioso ke estaba.

El peliazul amaba mucho a ese ruso ke obedecería todos sus mandatos, pero por alguna razón sentía un poko de miedo, era como un sueño estar en una bodega con su amado ruso, el nunca pensó ke el bicolor le declararía su amor en una bodega, pero ke importaba si con eso el se encontraba a su lado.

El bicolor poko a poko fue juntando sus labios con takao, el cual solo serraba los ojos para recibir ese beso, después de besarse por largo rato a falta de respiración el bicolor lo miraba fríamente.

Takao: dime por ke lo haces, kai, no trasmites nada…mas en cambio el beso ke me diste esta tarde se sentía muy bien con algo muy especial.

Kai: por ke lo dices –dijo un poko confundido- ke…a cazo pensaste ke te traje aki solo para cortejarte – al ver ke la mirada de takao le daba la respuesta, y bajo sus manos y se aparto de el peliazul- eres un baka, ja yo solo kiero ke esta maldita obra salga bien.

Takao: quizás para ti solo fue un simple beso en busca de la perfección de la obra, pero para mi es algo muy importante, quizás no trasmitas nada con tus besos para ke todo salga como lo deseas, pero para mi tu eres muy importante, y si fuera necesario de hacer al amor contigo en esta sucia bodega para demostrarte mi amor lo hacia.

El bicolor se encontraba un poko sorprendido por las palabras de takao, el bicolor poso su mano en sus labios, takao se le iba acercando cada vez más.

Takao: quizás yo sienta eso por ke te amo – le susurro al oído-

El moreno lo tomo de la mano, la cual cubría la boca del bicolor y lo beso dulcemente, cuando el beso termino el peliazul salio corriendo de la bodega, mientras tanto en una habitación una pequeña lámpara de buró alumbraba toda la habitación con su frágil luz.

En ella se encontraban dos jóvenes, uno de ellos era bryan y el otro de tez blanca, con una tremenda altura, ojos color miel, muy buen mozo, y el cabello lo tenia un poco largo de color verde oscuro.

Bryan se encontraba sentado mientras el chico de cabellos verdes solo lo observaba de pie. El joven de cabellos verdes paresia entender lo ke el joven de ojos lavandas le decía, cuando oyeron unos pasos y la perilla comenzó a moverse el joven de ojos color miel se kiso ir pero un bicolor le detenía el paso, el joven lo empujo y salio de la habitación sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Kai: kien era?...tu juguete nuevo.

Bryan: podría decirse.

Kai: bien, son tus asuntos no los míos.

El chico de cabellos lavandas se la acerco y lo empezó a besar, conduciéndole a la cama, el ojilavanda desabrochaba lentamente los botones de su camisa, cuando los dos se encontraban en la cama el bicolor se dio cuenta de ke el otro ruso le besaba el cuello, un poko molesto se lo kito de enzima, puesto ke el otro chico se encontraba en su pecho.

Kai: estoy muy cansado, para tus juegos.

Bryan: ayer no diluiste lo mismo, pero ke mas da.

El bicolor solo se cambio de cama y se acostó en la de brayan, cuando se dio cuenta de ke bryan se encontraba dormido solo fijo su vista en el techo.

Kai: takao / por ke te empeñas en estar conmigo, no había conocido persona ke se empeñara tanto en lo ke kiere, mis otras relaciones o mas bien juegos nunca se habían portado de esa manera, por kieres acercarte a una persona como yo…es algo ke no puedo comprender, como una persona es capaz de soportar todo por ke su ser amado se encuentre bien, en realidad desconozco ke es amar con toda su pureza y pasión…tu ke esperas de mi…cuando puse mis manos en tu cintura sentí como te sentías protegido, recuerdo muy bien cuando nos encontrábamos en el jardín de niños, ese día era mi cumpleaños numero cinco, yo siempre me la pasaba tirándote de todos los juegos o a siéndote varias bromas, ese día te vi algo extraño, recuerdo ke en todo ese inmenso preescolar solo había una flor ke se encontraba un poko distante, y el camino hacia ella era muy peligrosa para niños como lo éramos nosotros, al final del día te vi muy sucio y con muchos rasguños en las piernas como en los brazos, te acercaste a mi y me entregaste con la cara muy roja una margarita, todavía la tengo conmigo…ese día tu solo me entregaste la flor y te fuiste, fue el regalo mas hermoso ese día, en la primaria de la abadía te solían abofetear los chicos mas grandes ke tu por defender mi nombre, recuerdo una vez, el tiempo no era el mas adecuado, puesto ke se encontraba lloviendo, y tu te encontrabas en el gran patio tirado con un poko de sangre, recuerdo ke dije un ángel se ha caído, te recogí en mis brazos y te lleve a nuestro escondite el cual era una pequeña cueva donde todos los niños iban a esconderse para conversar ampliamente, te recosté en el suelo, y cuando tu despertaste solo me pediste ke si te podía abrazar, y yo acepte, recuerdo ke cuando ray se entero me golpeo fuertemente y armamos tremendo escándalo por toda la escuela, pero cuando ray se disponía a pegarme tu te pusiste y por gran error de el te golpeo y solo caíste al suelo y sonreíste….ke persona tan rara eres/

Mientras tanto en la habitación de tala, el peliazul tenia un rato ke había llegado sin una sola palabra, tala kien se encontraba bañando, y al salir vio ke su amigo se encontraba muy decaído fue a ver como se encontraba.

Tala: ke es lo ke te pasa ahora –acercándose al peliazul- ke te pasa dímelo.

Takao: tengo miedo – con un tono triste-

El pelirrojo abrazo a su amigo.

Takao: tala, he cometido un grave error, le he confesado a ese odioso ruso todo lo ke siento.

Tala: y el ke dijo – con curiosidad-

Takao: no lo se, le di un beso y me marche corriendo y luego camine lentamente hacia acá, esperaba ke el me detuviese pero no paso.

Tala: no te preocupes, mañana será un nuevo día y eso significa ke abra esperanzas para tu amor.

Takao: por cierto cuando me encontraba en los pasillos deambulando, by salir de nuestra habitación ha bryan, ke era lo ke deseaba.

Tala: solamente me dijo " te espero mañana en mi habitación a las 9:00" ya conoces a ese chico tan frió como su amigo.

Takao: tal vez, pero ahora dios te ha sonreído –sarcástico-

Cuando los rayos del sol alumbraron a un joven ke se encontraba en la cama durmiendo, se despertó rápidamente, y se metió a bañar, cuando salio se cambio muy rápido ke apenas le daba tiempo de respirar, el joven ya se encontraba listo y comenzó a correr por todos los pasillos asta llegar al salón teatral donde todos esperaban su llegada.

El bicolor al ver al peliazul se dirigió molesto con el joven ke no hacia más ke pedir disculpas por su retraso.

Kai: sin ti, no ahí obra.

A todos les sorprendieron sus palabras puesto ke se lo dijo algo agradable, eso le dio muchos ánimos al peliazul para poner todo de si, para ke esta obra saliera de maravilla.

Ensayo:

Romeo.- ¡mirad como apoya en su mano la mejilla! ¡Oh! ¡Quien fuera guante de esa mano para poder tocar su mejilla!

Julieta.- ¡ay de mí!

Romeo.- habla... Oh ¡habla otra vez ángel resplandeciente! …por ke esta noche apareces tan esplendorosa sobre mi cabeza como un alado mensajero celeste ante los ojos estáticos y maravillosos de los mortales, que se inclinan para atrás para verle, cuando el cabalga sobre las tardes perezosas nubes y navega en el seno del aire.

Julieta.- ¡oh romeo, romeo! ¿Por qué eres tu romeo? Niega a tu padre y rehúsa tu nombre; o, si no me quieres, júrame tan solo que me amas, y dejare yo de ser una capuleto.

Romeo.- (aparte) ¿continuare oyéndola, o hablo ahora?

Julieta.- ¡solo tu nombre es mi enemigo! ¡Porque tu eres tu mismo, seas o no montesco! ¿Qué es montesco? No es ni mano, ni pie, ni brazo, ni rostro, ni parte alguna que pertenezca a un hombre. ¡Ho, sea otro tu nombre! ¿Qué hay en tu nombre? ¡Lo que llamamos rosa exhalaría el mismo grato perfume con cualquier otra denominación! De igual modo romeo, aunque romeo no se llamara, conservaría sin este titulo las raras perfecciones que atesora. ¡Romeo, rechaza tu nombre; y, a cambio de ese nombre, que no forma parte de ti, tómame a mi toda entera!

Romeo.- te cojo tu palabra. Llámame solo amor mió , y seré nuevamente bautizado. ¡Desde ahora mismo dejare de ser romeo!

El bicolor se paro de su lugar, atrayendo la atención de todos.

Kai: es todo por hoy, retírense….menos tu takao.

Todos lo obedecieron como unos cachorritos a su amo, el peliazul se encontraba aun arriba del escenario, el bicolor se dirigía hacia el, el moreno sentía como le temblaban las piernas.

Takao: dime ke es lo ke necesitas.

Kai: ¿por ke te intereso tanto?

Takao: cuando una persona kiere a otra no importa el por ke.

Kai: mi abuelo me mando a este lugar para no tener distracciones.

Takao: kai – algo serio- mañana es 19 de febrero – ilusionado-

Kai: no pensaras ke yo daré la autorización de ke será día libre. Es un día como todos.

Takao: eso es cierto, tú siempre eres así – un poko triste- pero ese día es muy especial para mi, por ke es tu cumpleaños numero 21….

Kai: y eso ke.

Takao: como es posible ke me estés hablado, cuando te dije ke te amaba ayer.

Kai: no lo se – frió y distante-

Takao: te puedo preguntar algo, pero me das una respuesta rápida.

Kai: esta bien.

Takao: te puedo besar – la cara del peliazul era mas roja ke un tomate-

Kai: para ke lo preguntas si ayer me besaste.

Takao: tu….me pediste ke – con el rostro bajo- pusiera mi mayor esfuerzo en la obra para tu abuelo.

Kai: yo nunca dije ke fuese para mi abuelo.

Takao: pero es lo ke yo creo, kai…..yo kisiera ser como tu, ke cuando las personas hablan tu nunca sientes nada, aun cuando te dicen ke te aman y el pecho de la otra persona esta apunto de arder en llamas tu siempre te muestras frió.

El bicolor de una manera muy suave, tomo el rostro de ese bello ángel peliazul y beso los labios de este de una forma tan apasionada ke ni Shakesspeare podía describir ese sentimiento.

El moreno sentía sus labios en los suyos, era una sensación de placer. Ese beso era único, como si fuera el último ke podían trasmitir ambos labios, el pecho del peliazul ardía en llamas como si su bestia del bicolor se aya posado en el alma del moreno.

Kai: ya es tarde – viendo a la enorme ventana-

Takao: es una noche hermosa no lo crees – aun rojo-

Kai: todas las noches son así.

Takao: tengo ke irme, esperare ansioso el amanecer – aun mas rojo-

Kai: como kieras – con un tono un poko frió pero a la vez muy animado-

El moreno se dirigía a su habitación tan tranquilamente, pero luego recordó ke tala tendría una cita (para el) con bryan, una pequeña o mas bien gran sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

El moreno entro a su habitación, pero se sorprendió al ver a un chico de cabellos verdes en su cama sentado, y al parecer lo estaba esperando.

Mientras tanto, bryan se encontraba en su habitación sacando a patadas al bicolor, después de unos cuantos minutos un pelirrojo toco a la puerta, antes de ke el ojilavanda abriera la puerta, el pelirrojo se encontraba muy feliz, sentía que su corazón latía cada vez mas rápido, el chico se encontraba feliz.

El chico de cabellos lavandas abrió la puerta, cuando los dos se pusieron cómodos empezaron a hablar de la obra, el pelirrojo ponía todo de su parte para ke se prolongara la conversación, y veía todo alrededor, el cuarto de bryan era muy grande y muy lujoso.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en un sofá ke se encontraba cerca de la televisor que se encontraba encendida, bryan puso un película de terror y apago la luz del cuarto kedandose un poko a oscuras, el televisor alumbraba a los dos jóvenes.

El pelirrojo puso su mano en el sofá, el ojilavanda se dio cuenta de todo lo que hacia el pelirrojo y puso su mano sobre la del pelirrojo, cada minuto que pasaba la película se iba poniendo mas interesante y mas espeluznante, esto hacia que al ojiazul le provocara cerrar los ojos una que otra ves, el pelirrojo se encontraba un poko asustado por las imágenes aterradoras pero sintió la mano de su acompañante en sus hombros, abrazándolo, no podía entender la actitud de su querido aisver, pero esta bien que lo abrazara, quizás el chico a su lado tenia miedo también, era lo que pensaba el ojiazul.

El pelirrojo se inclino un poko para tomar un vaso ke se encontraba en la mesa del centro, pero el ojilavanda lo detuvo y coloco sus manos suavemente en su rostro, y lo beso apasionadamente.

Cuando sus labios se separaron y el pelirrojo tubo de nuevo aliento, lo miro un poco confundido.

Tala: por que hiciste eso –entre confundido y emocionado-

Bryan: por ke me gustas.

Tala: por ke dices eso….yo no soy guapo, como alguien como tu puede fijarse en mi…no lo creo estas jugando.

Bryan: si estuviera jugando no te hubiera besado, ni dicho ke te….me gustas –tomando la mano de el pelirrojo-

Tala: me lo dices en serio – dibujándose una sonrisa en sus labios-

Bryan: no me crees – con un tono pícaro-

El ojilavanda lo volvió a besar, trasmitiendo un mil de emociones con ese beso.

Bryan: ahora si me crees.

El pelirrojo se le lanzo al aisber, y loo empezó a besar.

Tala: yo te amo – emocionado- no sabes como deseaba oír esas palabras de tus labios.

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de takao, el moreno se encontraba pidiéndole más bien ordenándole que el chico extraño se saliera de su habitación.

Takao: LARGATE. –al no tener respuesta- COMO TE LLAMAS.

¿: Etnali.

Takao: KE MIERDA HACES EN MI HABITACION.

Etnali: esa no es manera de tratar a las personas – sarcástico-

Takao: y tampoco ke entren sin autorización.

Etnali: y tu como sabes ke no tengo autorización…..me dejare de juegos y haré lo que tenia planeado.

Takao: ke es lo que quieres, sabes genio – sarcástico- estoy cansado de ti.

Etnali: te quiero a ti.

El chico de cabellos verdes se iba acercando mas al moreno, el moreno solo retrocedía pero cuando llego a la pared el otro chico lo acorralo, y lo beso, el moreno ponía toda clase de resistencia pero el siempre había sido débil, y no podía hacer nada en contra del mastodonte ke se encontraba besándolo por el cuello.

Etnali se desespero por todas las oposiciones y negaciones por parte del moreno. Y lo golpeo tan fuerte ke el peliazul cayo al suelo desmayado y con el labio roto.

Cuando despertó el moreno, el se encontraba solo con la ropa interior, y con la boca atada al igual que sus piernas y manos, el peliazul sentía como lo tocaba ese ser tan detestable, al parecer el moreno se había desmayado un buen rato pues al parecer el otro chico había terminado su tarea.

El otro chico se vistió rápidamente, y dejo al moreno en el suelo y con una sabana cubriéndolo, y se fue.

Mientras tanto. El pelirrojo se encontraba siendo besado por bryan, los dos se encontraban sentados en la orilla de una cama, el ojilavanda se encontraba desabrochando su chaqueta del pelirrojo, pero derrepende ya no sintió los labios en los suyos.

Bryan: ke te pasa amor –con suavidad-

Tala: mmm…bueno…es ke…no crees ke vas muy rápido.

Bryan: si tu quieres te esperare /mierda/

Tala: sabia ke me comprenderías.

El ojiazul volvió a abrazar a su aisber, mientras tanto un bicolor se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de la abadía, cuando escucho unos ruidos que provenían del salón de teatro y fue a ver que era lo que pasaba.

El bicolor entro al salón esperando ver a otro chico, pero cuando entro vio a un pequeño niño con el cabello igual al suyo, el pequeño se encontraba de espaldas votando una pelota la cual se fue a donde se encontraba el joven.

Kai: kien eres tú.

**Continuara….**

**Notas finales: hola espero ke aya sido de su agrado….y espero ke dejen sus opiniones….**

**Próximo episodio: " ¿tu eres yo?**

**Su-chan: POR SIEMPRE CON KAI-KUN Y TAKA-CHAN.**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿tu eres yo?

**Suichi: hola. Bueno espero ke sea de su agrado.**

**Dedicatorias: por primera vez se la dedicare a mi onichan, y claro a mis amigas Fantasma, Ryoma Echizen y Kaira, espero ke sea de su agrado.**

**Suichi: y ke dejen sus comentarios onegai.**

" **¿TU ERES YO?"**

"**Que pasaría si el niño perdido dentro de ti regresara, y te dijiese ke eras otra persona…podrías cambiar?**

El bicolor se encontraba un poko desesperado a no tener respuesta, y la noche era muy fría ke no podía aguantar mas esperar una respuesta.

El bicolor tomo al pequeño de los hombros y lo volteo, para ke este le viera los ojos, los dos se vieron, los dos se veían idénticos con excepción de ke uno era mas pequeño y el otro mas grande, se encontraban algunas pocas diferencias entre ambos.

La mirad ke trasmitía el pequeño era de paz, capaz de dar amor a toda persona, al parecer el pequeño solo contaba con seis años de edad.

Kai: kien rayos eres tu.

¿: no me grites baka….yo soy kai hiwatari, así ke me respetas – sonriente-

Kai: tu estas loko….ke te pasa….tus neuronas te fallan o ke….yo soy hiwatari kai.

Kai júnior: yo me encontraba viendo jugando, y tu osas interrumpirme – molesto- que maleducado eres….mi abuelito te va a castigar, niño feo.

Kai: ke te pasa baka / ese niño es igual a mi cuando yo era pequeño, no logro comprender ke es lo ke esta ese estupido puede ser yo/ kien te pago….tala, bryan, ray o Boris.

Kai júnior: a mi nadie me pago… y no me gusta ke me traten de esa forma tan cruel…..a demás como me pudo a ver pagado los niños ke tu dices si se encuentran en un internado al igual ke yo.

Kai: niño…estamos en la abadía / kai te estas volviendo loco/ a ver si puedo entender, tu viniste al futuro.

Kai júnior: eso es lo ke yo keria decirte, te lo explicare; el día era hermoso los pájaros revoloteaban por todas partes….

Kai: kita los detalles y ve al grano – interrumpiendo al pequeño-

Kai júnior: es de mala educación interrumpir….pero te ere caso por ke yo si soy un niño obediente. Mi pelota se me cayó de las manos y fui persiguiéndola y me trajo a este lugar tan feo, casi no se puede ver el esplendor de la luna.

Kai: es todo lo ke hiciste.

Un rato después, el bicolor por fin había comprendido y asimilado ke su niñez había regresado.

Kai: bueno….tendrás ke kedarte aki, mientras descubramos como llevarte a tu época.

Kai júnior: estas loco si piensas ke yo me kedare en este lugar tan oscuro….le temo a la oscuridad.

Kai: bien….tu ganas, te llevare con un amigo, ke te párese takao.

Kai júnior: takao…esta aki….ya kiero verlo, seguirá siendo tan guapo.

Kai: ke tanto dices…..mejor vendrás conmigo, diremos ke eres un familiar.

Kai júnior: si, pero….no tendremos problemas con el nombre.

Kai: cierto…..como todos me conocen tu tendrás ke cambiarte de nombre….

Kai júnior: ja ke dijiste este es un baka. Pero odio admitirlo tienes razón….pero yo escojo el nombre….ke te parese Yael.

Kai: esta bien.

Yael: ya vamos….tengo sueño….

El bicolor empezó a caminar, el pequeño o apenas podia seguirlo.

Yael: oye….espera.

El bicolor se voltio molesto.

Kai: ahora ke kieres.

Yael: ya estoy muy cansado….me puedes cargar.

El bicolor no sabia por ke acepto cargar a ese niño asta su habitación, cuando entro solo se encontraba bryan ke se le notaba feliz, el ojilavanda se encontraba entretenido en sus pensamientos ke después de ke el bicolor acostara al pequeño y lo tapara, el ojilavanda se dio cuenta de ke kai había traído a un extraño, el chico curioso fue y se fijo en la cara del pequeño.

Bryan: no –sorprendido- kai – molesto- por ke nunca me dijiste ke tenias un hijo.

Kai: ke…..mmmm…..si mi hijo, pues ya sabes como es mi abuelo….su honor, recuerdas las vacaciones de hace seis años.

Bryan: no me digas ke cuando apenas teníamos 16…tú….y la camarera ke te estaba coqueteando….caíste en su encanto….valla.

Kai: la verdad si –serio- cuando supe que tendríamos un hijo pues negociamos que yo le daría dinero alguno que otro día y así lo habíamos cumplido / si bryan como si fuera tu….pero si ke soy un buen actor/ pero ella murió….te lo digo por ke te considero un buen amigo.

Bryan: caray...pues no se ke decirte – entre serio y preocupado- pero si lo llega a descubrir Boris su castigo será la muerte.

Kai: eso ya lo se, por eso si todo sale como yo lo planee solo nos tenemos ke ocupar de el por uno o dos meses.

Bryan: olvidas que casi todos son muy leales a Boris, no se kai….kai es tu hijo no puedes tenerlo en este lugar, por ke no se lo das a alguien de confianza, por ke no se lo das al abuelo de tu novio takao, quizás ahí se encuentre mejor.

Kai: si….-al darse cuenta de lo ke había dicho su amigo- el no es mi novio/ ke hago, si el pasado muere no habrá futuro, pero si lo dejo en la casa de takao no tendré tiempo de regresarlo a su época/ bryan – apunto de llorar- no sabes cuanto extrañaba a mi hijo – sentándose junta al pequeño- y ahora ke lo tengo cerca de mi, no me puedes decir ke no me ayudares por unos cuantos dias para ke el este con su padre.

Bryan: ok….tu ganas, solo lo haré por ke…..mi padre siempre fue muy cariñoso conmigo (AUNKE USTED NO LO CREA)

Mientras tanto un pelirrojo iba camino a su habitación, el joven se encontraba tan feliz ke caminaba lento y se detenía a suspirar cerca de unos de las ventanas de los pasillos, cuando llego a su habitación y vio a su amigo acostado en la cama, pensó ke seria como los demás dias, pero cuando encendió la luz para ver puesto ke toda la habitación era cubierta por la oscuridad, al encenderla vio ke en el suelo habían manchas de sangre, y vio toda la habitación un poco asustado y al darse cuenta de ke su amigo se encontraba en su cama llego de manchas de sangre se preocupo mucho, y solo lo envolvió en una cobija y lo llevo a la enfermería.

El pelirrojo se sentó en el suelo, la noche pasó muy rápido, el ojiazul había pasado la noche en el suelo, muchos jóvenes ke se encontraban camino a la obra se dieron cuenta de que el joven ya hacia dormido en el suelo, uno de ellos creyó prudente avisarle a kai puesto ke el se encargaba de todo en su ausencia de Boris.

Cuando el joven fue a la habitación del bicolor y le informo lo sucedió fue a ver ke pasaba seguido por el ojilavanda, quien al saber ke el pelirrojo se encontraba en el suelo fue a ver ke era lo ke pasaba, en sus ojos del pelilavanda se notaba mucha preocupación, eso causo que el bicolor en cierto modo se pusiese feliz.

Tala se encontraba profundamente dormido, abrazando sus piernas ke cuando el bicolor lo paro se despertó rápidamente, por unos segundos reino el silencio, los ojos del peliazul se clavaron en los del bicolor.

Kai: ke es lo ke te pasa….por ke no te vas a dormir a tu habitación….ke no te das cuenta de ke tienes ke descansar, puesto ke solo faltan dos horas para el ensayo de la obra – muy molesto-

Tala: perdón – apenas se escuchaba su voz- pero no habrá obra – triste-

Kai: a ke te refieres con eso – jalonándolo de su suéter-

Bryan: vasta kai –molesto-

El pelirrojo se safo de las manos de kai, y se abrazo de joven ke se encontraba a su lado, el bicolor se encontraba confundido por lo ke veían sus ojos, pero luego recordó la apuesta.

Bryan: vamos….tala, por ke no nos dices por ke no habrá obra – sus palabras eran con mucha suavidad para el otro chico-

Tala: takao no se encuentra bien – con la voz muy triste-

Kai: ke le ha pasado – poniendo ambas manos nuevamente en el suéter del ojiazul-

Tala: cuando yo regrese ayer a la habitación, lo encontró en su cama lleno de sangre, me dijo la enfermera ke por las pesadillas ke tubo hace unas horas….el fue violado.

El ojilavanda aparto al joven ke se encontraba abrazando, del bicolor, el sabia como era su amigo y con el primero ke veía se desquitaba, pero el no iba a permitir ke se desquitara con su novio.

El bicolor entro a la habitación donde se encontraba el peliazul, el bicolor se acerco mas asta llegar a la cama, pero se sorprendió al ver al moreno despierto y con las mirada fija al techo.

Kai: te encuentras bien – dudoso en sus palabras-

Takao: si – tratando desesperadamente de sonreír, aunque sintiera mucho dolor, le dio su mejor sonrisa al bicolor-

Kai: dime kien a sido – cada una de sus palabras eran con rabia-

Takao: no lo recuerdo – el joven se sentó- kai….te puedo abrazar – sus palabras casi las quebraba el viento-

El bicolor lo abrazo, y este empezó a llorar. Después de unas horas el moreno ya se encontraba en su habitación, el bicolor se encontraba a su lado, al parecer la acompaña de todos sus amigos y de la persona ke mas keria lo ayudaban a sanar muy rápido todas las heridas.

Todos se encontraban en la habitación del moreno ( claro quienes son sus amigos, el niño tiene muchos amigos…pero kien no lo va a estimar je je je) el bicolor era el mas cercano al peliazul, el cual se encontraba sentado en la cama.

El bicolor miro por la ventana y recordó al niño, se levanto drásticamente.

Kai: tengo ke irme.

El joven se inclino, y sin importarle ke lo vieran, beso al moreno apasionadamente, y solo dejo dicho "no tardo" y se fue dejando miles de sonrisas picaras, y algunas dudas.

Max: es su novio?

El bicolor al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el niño, vio ke el pequeño se encontraba jugando un videojuego en la tele de ambos jóvenes, y ke tenia una bandeja de comida.

El pequeño al verlo, se enojo, pero igual se alegro de verle ahí sentado junto a el.

Kai: dime por ke no te has ido.

Yael: no lo se.

Kai: he olvidado como murieron nuestros padres…..podrías decírmelo, de algo estoy muy seguro volter tubo algo ke ver.

Yael: no te permitiere ke hablas de ese modo de mi abuelito – muy molesto- te lo contare, para ke vuelvas a confiar en mi abuelito, cuando tenias cuatro años mi madre murió en la casa de neusemia, y unos meses después nuestro cobarde padre se mato, no comprendo por ke odias a mi abuelito, cuando ninguno de los dos nos kisieron, el fue el uniko ke se preocupo por nosotros, el ke siempre estuvo ahí para nosotros, kisas no nos lo sabe demostrar pero el nos kiere mucho, puedes buscar en el diario ke tiene portada verde ahí dice, ke todo lo ke ha hecho mi abuelito por nosotros, ahí viene una carta de nuestro abuelito ke no las envió en la navidad pasada. Mi abuelito, se preocupa mucho por nosotros, pero tu eres un tonto un grandísimo idiota, por culpar a mi abuelito, de no acordarte ke fue lo ke le paso a nuestros padres, yo creo ke nuestros padres son unos idiotas, ellos pensaron en ellos mismos, mientras ke mi abuelito siempre se preocupo por nosotros, el siempre va a mi habitación y me lee cuentos antes de dormir, a veces noto ke se le quiebra la voz e inventa algo y se va a llorar a su cuarto por su hijo, pero el me dijo una vez ke yo no tenia ke ser un cobarde, ke no me pedía ke tuviera mi corazón de hierro sino ke nunca me alejara de el, kai hiwatari te ordeno ke le pidas una disculpa a mi abuelito….yo lo kiero mucho.

Kai: creo ke tienes razón, pero ahora tengo muchos problemas y no puedo ir a verlo, te prometo ke mañana mismo boy a pedirle una gran disculpa por mi estupidez, ya se me había olvidado ke le decía abuelito.

Yael: si –con sarcasmo-

En la habitación de takao, casi todos sus amigos se habían marchado, poco a poco todos se fueron dejándolo solo con etnali, el chico de cabellos verdes se acercaba a el moreno, cuando estuvo frente a al peliazul le dio un beso.

Etnali: si le dices algo, tenlo por seguro ke algo muy malo le pasara a tu noviecito –susurrándole al oído, la voz de etnali era fría- verde a visitarte esta noche.

El chico peliverde se fue dejando al moreno muy asustado, el solo hecho de escucharlo hacia ke temblara, y ke se pusiera muy triste, el moreno no keria ke nada le pasara a su amado kai, el chico se encontraba llorando, pero se limpio las lagrimas de su rostro al darse cuenta de ke alguien se dirigía a su habitación.

El moreno vio entrar al bicolor y solo con verlo se lleno de fuerza para sonreírle, el bicolor se sentó cerca del moreno.

Kai: te sientes mejor.

Takao: perdóname – mirando al bicolor muy triste-

Un chico gato entro a la habitación tomando la mano de su acompañante el cual era un rubio encantador, los dos jóvenes se acercaron a el joven ke se encontraba en la cama.

Takao: ray….le puedes dar por favor a kai el regalo, ke te pedi ke me lo aguardases.

Ray: claro.

El chico salio junto con el rubio.

Kai: no tengo nada de ke perdonarte – la voz de el bicolor era dulce-

Takao: claro ke si, soy un baka…..por mi culpa te estropee tu cumpleaños – por la cara del moreno caían gotas de agua salada-

Kai: no te preocupes – limpiando suavemente su rostro- takao no logro comprender por ke te duele tanto, lo ke me pase.

Takao: yo te amo, y por eso are cualquier cosa por ti, kai mañana continuaremos la obra.

Kai: no – dijo como era de costumbre, una respuesta rápida y sin titubeos- no te encuentras bien.

Takao: no te preocupes, para mañana estaré mejor, te puedo preguntar algo.

El corazón del bicolor latía mas rápido ke de costumbre al oír las palabras de el moreno ke se encontraba a su lado, cuando iba a pronunciar unas cuantas palabras llegaron ray y max, kienes entregaron un paquete a kai, y se despidieron de una manera muy especial del moreno.

El bicolor abrió el paquete, de el cual sako un lindo gato blanco, lo mas extraño de ese pequeño koneko eran sus hermosos ojos carmín, el bicolor se kedo impresionado por el gato.

Kai: es hermoso / ke boy a hacer con un gato y un niño/ se lo daré a ray para ke lo cuide.

Takao: si, comprendo ke es muy peligroso tener mascotas en un lugar como este.

Kai: no te preocupes, mañana iré a visitar a mi abuelo y lo llevare a la mansión de mi abuelo para ke se encuentre mejor….te párese.

Takao: si.

El bicolor llamo a ray, y le entrego el gato y le ordeno ke lo cuidara asta mañana, luego de ke el chino se fuera y los dejara, el moreno al recordar lo ke iba a preguntar se le notaba mas animado.

Kai: ke era lo ke me ibas a decir.

Era como si el bicolor leyera todos los pensamientos del moreno. Al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de kai, el peliazul se puso muy nervioso.

Takao: bueno…yo….lo ke keria preguntarte es….mmm…por ke me besaste….te di lastima…por ke lo hiciste.

Kai: no lo se, no tengo una respuesta cueréate para esa pregunta, pero eso no significa ke hay algo entre los dos.

La mirada del peliazul se tornaba llena de tristeza, como si se calle y ke nadie lo sostuviera, las palabras del bicolor hacia el eran simples, sin emociones, sin nada de ke emocionarse o para ke dejare de ilusionarse por el amor.

Takao: nunca me has dicho si tienes novio –lo decía con pena-

Kai: si lo tuviera de todos modos no te lo diría / por ke siempre me comporto como un gran baka….por ke no simple mente le digo me gustas y ya…no siempre tengo ke decir algo ke lo llera…su mirada es de tristeza, y no se ke hacer para ke esa mirada cambie por una ke el solo me puede regalar ( ya lo arruinaste todo kai, kai; tu no me hables…como te atreves a hablarme a alguien como yo, bueno sigue de caprichoso y le aviso a mi takao, kai; tu takao, es mió) como soy capaz de herirlo aun sabiendo de todo lo ke ha cavado de sufrir…soy una mala persona/ pero no lo tengo.

Takao: kai – sus palabras eran con miedo- ya es de noche….no kiero ke te vallas – era como un pequeño ke le temía a la oscuridad-

Kai: cuando te duermas me iré – como si lo kisiese proteger-

Takao: el problemas es ke no kiero ke te vallas, mira por ke no te quedas por favor – por sus ojos se estaban apunto de resbalar unas cuantas lagrimas-

El bicolor sintió, ke el moreno se encontraba muy asustado y ke por eso no keria dormir solo, el joven miro hacia a la ventana por unos minutos, cuando voltio le pareció ver a un lindo ángel ke se encontraba en la cama cubierto por los rayos de la luna.

Y por varios minutos un pequeño pensamiento cruzo por la cabeza del bicolor "proteger" si proteger a ese ángel temeroso de la oscuridad, al encontrarse de nuevo con la cara de ese bello ángel, el peliazul le regalo una de esas tantas sonrisa ke en esta noche era algo especial.

El bicolor no sabia como racionar ante la sonrisa tan esplendorosa de su ángel, pero como le podía llamar suyo si solo el había demostrado no sentir nada por el, un ligero rubor se coloco en las mejillas se ese ruso tan arrogante.

Takao.- te sucede algo malo – su tono era de preocupación-

Kai.- no es nada.

El bicolor poso una de sus manos en los ojos del moreno.

Kai.- ya duerme.

El moreno se sentía protegido, tanto ke solo pasaros unos cuantos minutos cuando el ángel se durmió, el bicolor se dio cuenta de ke su ángel se encontraba dormido, y suavemente se fue acomodando, asta ke estuvo acostado junto al peliazul.

El bicolor solo observaba el rostro de su herido takao, al darse cuenta en todas las cosas ke se encontraban pasando en su mente su cara se torno de un color rojo. El bicolor le dio la espalda.

Kai/ ke estupido soy, el no se encuentra despierto…me pregunto kien le haría daño, pero hasta ke el no hable yo no puedo hacer nada….claro ke si, yo lo cuidare/

El bicolor se volvió a mover, asta ke se encontró con la cara del peliazul, era tan atrayente para el bicolor esos labios, el bicolor le dio un beso, era un beso como ningún otro, era algo hermoso.

Mientras tanto en una habitación, el rubio se encontraba parado frente a su escritorio, pero Lugo retrocedió y se dejo caer en la cama, cuando entro un joven de cabellara larga, el rubio se sentó en la cama.

Max.- kai no es novio de takao – dijo de manera simple-

Ray.- no sabes como me alegra oír eso, hace un momento recibí una llamada de su hermano.

Max.- sucede algo malo.

Ray.- no, lo de siempre, max te fijaste en la mirada de takao, al entrar a la habitación tenia una mirada muy feliz, pero poco a poco se iba tornando en una mirada tan profundo, como si algo le inquietase mucho.

Max.- no es de ke sorprenderse, tu sabes lo ke paso.

Ray.- me di cuenta ke el modo de celos, no dará resultado.

Max.- pues ke bueno ke lo pensaste, por ke yo tengo una cita con miguel, y no kiero ke piense ke tenemos algo, verdad? – Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Ray.- no soporto ver como ese maldito bicolor se le acerca tanto mi ángel.

Max.- no crees ke seria algo peligroso meterse con hiwatari.

Ray.- no le tengo miedo, y cuando se trata de takao soy capaz de todo. Además, me párese ke ahí algo entre kai y bryan.

Max.- no lo importante es takao.

Ray.- si, es la prioridad.

el día llego y un joven bicolor se encontraba enfrente de la habitación de su abuelo, se encontraba de un buen humor, puesto ke se encontraba sonriente, era algo muy raro en ese ser, pero ke mas se le podía hacer si el solo hecho de haber pasado la noche con su amado era suficiente para ke esa mirada fría se cayera.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de takao, todavía este se encontraba dormido, y fue despertado por un beso. Cuando abrió los ojos, y se dio cuenta de kien lo había besado su mundo rosa dejo de serlo, todo su mundo se vino abajo y fue suplantado por un mundo lleno de oscuridad, etnali kien se encontraba viéndolo desde hace un buen rato.

Etnali: ke no me piensas saludar – de una manera tan fría, ke el bicolor se kedava corto-

El moreno se encontraba tan aterrado ke nisikiera podía hablar, el peliverde se desespero y golpeo una de sus mejillas tan fuerte ke le partió el labio.

Etnali.- volveré mas tarde, y cuando vuelva kiero ke te encuentres de buen humor.

El peliverde se fue dejando a un moreno lleno de lagrimas, pero se levanto recordando la promesa ke le hizo ayer a su yeti, se vistió lo mas rápido ke pudo, el joven caminaba muy lento, cuando se encontró en el pequeño jardín se detuvo.

Ray venia justo enfrente del, el moreno se desmayo, pero gracias a ese ángel protector no toco el suelo, el joven lo llevo cargando asta la sombra de un árbol en donde lo recostó en sus piernas y le empezó a acariciar su cara.

En la mansión hiwatari, el bicolor se encontraba en el interior de la habitación de su abuelo, al ver a su abuelo parado se arrojo contra el y lo abrazo.

Kai.- lo siento…..se ke fue mas fácil para ti, permitir ke yo ensuciara tu nombre.

El hombre mas grande se encontraba sorprendido con las palabras de su nieto, cuantos años había pasado sin ke el bicolor abrasara a su abuelo.

**Continuara.**

**Suichi: espero ke dejen sus comentarios. Contestare todos sus comentarios……**


	4. Capitulo 4: Un pequeño sentimiento nace

**Suichi: me da mucha alegría ke lean esta historia, bueno espero ke les guste este episodio. Con mucho cariño y estimación su amiga suichi.**

**Para todos.**

" **un pequeño sentimiento nace"**

En una de las tantas habitaciones de la abadía, se encontraba un pequeño esperando a un joven bicolor, el pequeño no le agradaba su estancia en la ese lugar tan frió, y tan enfermizo, el pequeño se encontraba en la habitación, se le veía aburrido, ya había jugado casi todos los videojuegos ke el mayor le podía dar, no le agradaba estar encerrado como si fuese un villano.

El pequeño se encontraba meditando sobre cosas de su edad, como "si tuviera dos pasteles en frente, y si uno fuere de chocolate y otro de limón cual de los dos me comería" el niño abecés dabas vueltas en la habitación para no sentirse en una prisión, aunque llevaba poco tiempo en la abadía las horas eran eternas.

El niño se paro de la cama y se asomo por la ventana, y vio ke en el jardín se encontraban dos jóvenes, al parecer uno se encontraba recostado en las piernas del otro. Al observarlos por un rato se dio cuenta de ke era takao y ray, se sintió algo extraño, con ganas de ir darle una paliza a ese neko.

Pero se dio cuenta de ke si salía de la habitación sin el permiso de "su padre" o el de su tío bryan, se metería en graves problemas, solo por su pequeña cabeza pasaba un solo nombre, un solo dueño de sus sueños, "takao" ese nombre se le escapaba de los labios siempre ke se encontraba en un lugar hermoso, o pensando. El pequeño observo ke el moreno era muy apuesto, eso provoco ke sus pequeñas mejillas se sonrojaran.

Ajito de una manera brusca su cabeza para despejar sus pensamientos ke lo hacían perder la razón, el pequeño se tiro en la cama y después de unos minutos cayo en un sueño.

Mientras tanto en la mansión hiwatari, el hombre mayor no había pronunciado palabra alguna, sin en cambio solo abrazaba a su joven nieto, al anciano de aspecto tosco, se le escapabas las lagrimas de los ojos.

La garganta de ambos se encontraba cerrada, ninguno podía pronunciar palabra alguna, los dos hombres sintieron un gran alivio en sus corazones, habían pasado años desde ke no se daban un abrazo, el solo hecho de pensar ke solo se encontraban los dos, y ke por mucho tiempo solo se la había pasado discutiendo por pequeñeces pero teniendo el mismo carácter esas pequeñeces se hacían disputas grandes. Era como si los dos se hubieran dicho miles de palabras con tan solo un abrazo ke ya desde hace minutos había iniciado pero ke ninguno de los dos decidió romper.

El bicolor sentía como su espalda era mojada por pequeñas gotas de agua, los ojos de este se encontraban llorando, era un sentimiento muy raro el ke sentía, no era de dolor, di de felicidad, se sentía algo molesto con si mismo puesto ke prácticamente era la culpa de el, ke estuviesen separados por mucho tiempo, pero lo ke mas le sorprendía al bicolor era ke su abuelo nunca habla dejado de protegerlo, ni mucho menos de kererlo esto se lo demostraba dejándose abecés humillar ( ke onichan tan bueno tiene je) pero a pesar de eso se dejaba abrazar por los brazos fuertes de el joven bicolor.

El abrazo fue roto por un empleado puesto ke solo había entrado sin permiso del anciano, esto provoco ke el anciano le lanzara una tremenda regañida al personal en general.

Después de ke se kedaran solos, el anciano trataba de buscar las palabras apropiadas, incluso se le notaba confundido observando todo a su alrededor, el anciano sonrió al ver a su nieto.

Bolter: si ke eres un baka – dijo en forma de broma-

Kai: si – dijo feliz, pero sobre todo se daba cuenta ke no eran buenos hablando de sus sentimientos, en los labios de el bicolor se poso una sonrisa, una risa se oyó en la oficina de su abuelo proveniente de el bicolor-

Bolter: ya ve, a la abadía...pronto se hará el ensayo de la obra no.

Kai: si – se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ke su onichan sabia todo- no preguntare como lo sabes, nos vemos luego.

El joven solo le dio un beso en la mejilla como sólida dárselo de pequeño, eso provoco una sonrisa muy grande por parte del anciano, el bicolor se encontraba en su limosina, se le veía muy feliz, con ganas de enfrentar a todos, mas sin embargo un pequeño sentimiento no lo dejaba respirar, desde hace varias noches soñaba lo mismo, y eso lo hacía sentir agobiado, el joven se encontraba muy cansado ke cerro los ojos, y cayo en un sueño, el sueño consistía; era un paisaje exótico, cerca del se encontraba un lago en el se encontraban miles de pétalos de cerezo, el se encontraba debajo de un árbol completamente desnudo, solo cubierto por frazada, al parecer se encontraba muy exaltado, la mirada del bicolor se poso en el árbol, ke dejaba penetrar algunos escurridizos rayos del sol, era una imagen hermosa, al voltear se encontró con unos hermosos ojos azules observándolo con mucho amor, el bicolor tomo la barbilla de este y lo beso.

El auto se estaciono en la entrada de la abadía, el bicolor se despertó, y solo se dijo a si mismo "tonto" el bicolor le indico al chofer ke podía marcharse, el joven se encontraba caminando por los jardines rumbo a su habitación, de repente se encontró con un neko debajo de un árbol, y entre sus piernas se encontraba un ángel de piel morena ke se encontraba al parecer dormido.

El bicolor se sintió estallar al ver esa escena, sentía como los celos lo apoderaban, el bicolor sin pensar en nada, fue a donde se encontraba el neko sonriente por tener así a takao. La mirada fría del bicolor se poso en el rostro feliz del chino, el neko se dio cuenta de ke lo observaba de una manera fría, y este le correspondió de igual forma, los dos se veían desafiantemente.

Ray: ke es lo ke kieres….vienes a arruinar todo – en un tono molesto, pero no subido de voz, por temor a ke se despertara el moreno-

Kai: ke demonios haces aki con el.

Ray: nada ke te importe – respondió fríamente-

Kai: ray….el es mió.

Las palabras del bicolor sonaban en la mente del chino, el joven bicolor se marcho a su habitación, el joven caminaba rápido, y su cabeza se encontraba baja, puesto ke se había tornado la cara de este en un rojo.

Kai/ ke tonto soy, ahora ke ese maldito ya lo sabe…pero es mejor ke lo sepa, y ke se de cuenta de ke ese niño es mió, pero no pensé en nada cuando pronuncie esas palabras, y nisikiera me di cuenta de ke si todavía ese chico se encontraba dormido, rayos como kiero a ese peliazul. Ke acabo de pensar, como ke lo kiero….no estoy muy confundido….ahora ese chino se burlare de mis sentimientos….cuales sentimientos si no significan nada para m/

El bicolor entro a la habitación, y se desplomo en su cama, la cual se encontraba cerca de el, solo vio su habitación, y se dejo caer, cerro los ojos, pero no podía pensar en otra cosa en la ke no fuera ese moreno y su gran sonrisa.

El neko se encontraba con una sonrisa, sintió ke las manos de un pequeño moreno lo abrazaban, eso produjo un sonrojo en la cara del neko, las manos del moreno se aferraban al traje del chino, unas pequeñas palabras salieron de la boca del peliazul "kai" dijo en sueños, esto provoco ke la sonrisa del neko se desvaneciera en el aire.

El chino se encontraba con la mirad baja, pero cuando el peliazul dio señales de querer despertar, rápidamente en el rostro del chino se dibujo una sonrisa.

Ray/ no puedo deprimirme, esos sentimientos de no ser correspondido los desvaneceré….no kiero ke ese idiota riquillo kede con el, pero el no es un premio, en el ke, los dos estamos compitiendo por el, no el un ángel, takao te prometo ke haré todo lo posible para ke te fijes en mi, como la persona ke amas, no se por ke te pudiste fugar en ese baka de hiwatari, pero yo kiero ke seas feliz…..Ray Kon esta prohibido desanimarse, tu niño te tiene ke ver como su protector/

Los pequeños ojos del moreno se comenzaban abrir lentamente, dejándose ver unos hermosos ojos azules, el peliazul le miraba a su compañero algo extrañado, pero le dio una, de sus mejores sonrisas solo para el.

Takao: te he preocupado – despacio, y un poco triste-

Ray: no te preocupes, supongo ke tienes mucha hambre – dijo sonriendo-

Takao: si, la verdad, si tengo mucha hambre – dijo un poco apenado con su amigo-

Desde hace varios años ke el chino le había declarado su amor, pero este nunca le había dado señales de querer algo con el chino, pero por una extraña razón se sentía protegido en los fuertes brazos del chino, el corazón del peliazul deseaba llorar y ser abrazado por el neko, pero no keria ke su amigo se preocupase por el, después de todo el moreno no es el tipo de personas ke cuentan sus problemas serios.

El chino se paro, y ayudo a parar al moreno, cuando los dos se encontraban de pie, sus miradas se cruzaron y por unos minutos se perdieron en algún punto de el infinito de sus corazones, un sonrojo se dejo posar en la cara del moreno, un chico de cabellos lavandas se paro junto a los dos amigos, y toco fuertemente el hombro del moreno, haciéndolo alejarse de sus pensamientos.

Bryan: me alegra ke ayas encontrado a alguien a quien amar – dijo sarcástico-

Takao: ke kieres decir – se encontraba muy confundido por las palabras del ruso-

Bryan: así podrás dejar a kai – su voz era fría-

Takao: el ya no kiere ke este con el – la mirada del peliazul se puso muy triste por el tono de voz de el ruso, no keria dejar de estar con su amado hiwatari-

Bryan: mira mocoso, el ya no tiene tiempo para seguir jugando contigo.

Takao: no te entiendo – los ojos de el moreno se encontraban a punto de derramar lagrimas, las palabras del moreno eran quebradas por el aire, ke apenas los dos chicos ke se encontraban junto a el las podían oír-

Ray: deja de molestar – el neko hablaba en serio-

Bryan: kai tiene un hijo, y se encuentra de visita…..ke te párese si luego te llevo para ke lo veas.

Las palabras del ruso resonaban en la cabeza de el moreno, el peliazul se dejo caer al suelo, y dejo caer lagrimas, en la cara del ojilavanda se dibujaba una sonrisa.

Ray: de ke mierda te estas riendo.

El ojilavanda no podía dejar de reír al ver el daño ocasionado, el neko sentía ke la sangre le hervía por ver su moreno en ese estado, el neko sin pensarlo golpeo al ruso, el ruso kien no pensó salir corriendo también le devolvió el "saludo" el moreno solo podía decir en voz baja " detente" pero no era oído por ninguno de los dos, los dos jóvenes se encontraban bofeteándose ke pronto atrajeron la atención de otros estudiantes, un pelirrojo y un rubio ke se encontraban en la parte de arriba hablando pacientemente atrajo su atención la ventana, kienes al ver akellas escenas bajaron rápidamente.

Las ropas de ambos se encontraban muy sucias, por la tierra el pasto, y la sangre, eran muy pequeñas gotas de sangre, al parecer los dos ya habían aguantado un buen tiempo, y dado un buen espectáculo, pero ninguno de los dos keria dar tregua, el pelirrojo tomo el brazo de su novio y con ayuda de otros de sus compañeros lograron tranquilizarlo, el rubio también detuvo al neko con ayuda de los amigos del chino.

Los dos no dejaban de gritarse, y de ofenderse, el pelirrojo se llevo a su novio a otra parte en donde limpio, y curo sus heridas, los jóvenes ke se encontraban en el lugar de la pelea poco a poco se fueron yendo.

El moreno al ver a su amigo en ese estado, se paro y lo abrazo, mientras lo abrazaba mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el moreno podía sentir protección en los fuertes brazos de el neko, el neko solo lo miro, las miradas de ambos nuevamente se encontraron, el chino solo limpio sus lagrimas de su ángel con sus suaves manos.

Max: ke demonios te pasa ray – el rubio se encontraba realmente molesto-

Al parecer el chino no escucho lo ke su amigo le reclamaba, el rubio se canso de no ser escuchado y lo tomo del brazo junto con el peliazul, y lo llevo a su habitación.

En donde curo sus heridas, algunas cuantas quejas por parte del neko, y algunas miradas del rubio diciendo "te lo mereces, por entrometido" el peliazul solo podía observar, y algunas sonrisas se le escapaban al ver la manera tan cómica en la ke sus amigos discutían, cuando el rubio termino el neko se paro, y se sentó al lado de su ángel.

Ray: te encuentras bien – las palabras dirigidas al moreno eran con dulzura-

Takao: si, no te preocupes.

Ray: por ke no vamos a comer – al ver a su niño como disimulaba muy bien su tristeza, en su rostro se poso una sonrisa, para darle mas confianza a ese moreno-

Max: primero date una ducha – dijo aun molesto-

Ray: tienes razón, iré a darme una ducha y cuando salga vamos a comer los tres.

Max: no, primero ke salgas te cambias.

Este comentario provoco ke los tres chicos rieran, el chino solo asentó con la cabeza y camino hacia la ducha tomando una toalla, poco a poco se fue alejando de los dos jóvenes ke se encontraban sentados en la cama.

La puerta del baño se cerro, en la cara del moreno se coloco nuevamente esa mirada de profunda tristeza, el moreno quería llorar, no se sentía para nada bien, pero no quería ke sus amigos se preocuparan por el, el rubio al ver esa cara de tristeza atrajo su atención, y abrazo a su amigo.

Max: no te preocupes – en forma de susurro, mientras mas lo atraía hacia el- mi kerido amigo, me gustaría no saber el por ke estas de esa manera, pero la se, y me gustaría decirte ke lucharas por el amor de kai, pero tu mas ke nadie sabe lo ke no es tener un padre a tu lado, el ya a hecho su vida, y por lo tanto tu tienes ke hacer la tuya.

Takao: yo no soy malo – su voz se quebraba, y sentía su garganta ya no keria ke hablara, por los ojos del moreno caían lagrimas ke empapaban el suéter de su amigo- yo no tengo intenciones de quitarle a su padre a ese niño, no quiero ke el se encuentre triste por mi culpa, pero yo lo quiero mucho, no puedo describir cuanto lo quiero, y por lo tanto no quiero separarme de el, pero yo ya no podré seguir a su lado.

Max: sabes ke nunca me ha gustado verte llorar, sabes ray te quiere mucho y tal vez….podrías intentarlo con el, se ke es muy pronto para decírtelo – sus palabras eran suaves-

Takao: te prometo ya no acercarme a kai – pareciera ke sus ojos no podían parar de llorar- max?

Max: ke pasa.

Takao: puedes abrazarme asta ke el sentimiento de tristeza se marche, eso seria mucho pedir, solo quiero ke me abrazas y ke me demuestre ke te importo, solo kiero ke este tonto corazón ya no me lastime.

Max: yo te abrazare, hasta ke esos sentimientos desaparezcan – tratando de darle ánimos a su amigo, el cual parecía un niño-

Takao: o hasta ke me haga a la idea de ke ya no tengo ninguna esperanza en conquistar su amor.

Max: como tu lo desees – dándole una sonrisa- esta prohibido estar triste de acuerdo.

Takao: si – dijo dándole una sonrisa, aunke tuviese los ojos cerrados no dejaba de llorar-

Max: no te preocupes – el rubio depósito un beso en la frente del moreno.

El neko ya se encontraba listo para ir a comer, y al ver la imagen de max abrazando a su niño no pudo evitar sentir celos, pero el joven sabia ke no era lo adecuado en esos momentos, así ke solo sonrió, y atrajo la atención de los dos.

Ray: bien, vamos nos.

Max: lo siento pero no puedo ir con ustedes, tengo ke ayudar a tala a hacer un trabajo en la biblioteca.

Takao: no te preocupes – dijo mas relajado-

El rubio se aparto del moreno, y nuevamente deposito un beso en la frente de su amigo, eso hizo ke el neko rabiara de celos, el rubio se fue, y el neko se sentó junto al moreno.

Takao: no te hubieses peleado con el baka de bryan – le dijo acariciando su rostro-

Ray: claro ke tenia, ese miserable se aprovecho de la situación, además alguien ya le tenia ke dar su merecido.

Takao: tienes razón – el no podía esconder su tristeza-

En la habitación se formo un inmenso silencio, ke para los dos fue eterno, el moreno se abrazo de su amigo y comenzó a llorar, el peliazul se aferraba al chino.

Takao: ray, max me pidió ke dejara en paz a kai, y eso es lo ke boy a hacer, no quiero ser una persona mala, esos pensamientos de egoísmo tienen ke desaparecer, me gustaría mucho ir con el pequeño y decirle ke por favor no me lo kite, pero no puedo…no puedo competir contra un hijo – llorando-

Ray: no kiero mentirte, yo….yo….yo se ke no es el mejor momento para hablarte sobre mis sentimiento, pero yo he dejado de amarte…

Fue interrumpido, uno de los dedos del moreno se poso en la boca de ray, ese moviendo provoco en el chino desearlo mas, las miradas de ambos se encontraron nuevamente.

Takao: me gustaría decirte corresponderte, pero mi corazón se encuentra destrozado – dijo aforrándose a el-

Ray: mi querido niño, por ke no vamos a comer – dijo tratando de ke se olvidare unos momentos de todo-

Takao: si.

Al moreno le incomodaba un poco, ke el chino se dirigiera a el como su novio, pero keria ser amado, keria olvidar a ese maldito bicolor ke robo su corazón, ambos salieron de la habitación, el moreno caminaba lento, en uno moviendo rumbo a la cocina las manos de ambos se cruzaron, el neko tomo la mano de su ángel, el moreno no se lo impidió, hacia los dos se dirigieron a la cafetería.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de kai, se encontraban bryan siendo besado por su novio, pero al entrar el bicolor a la habitación fueron interrumpidos, el pequeño se encontraba en la ducha, el cual salio, tala al mirar al pequeño casi se desmaya en los brazos de su novio, el pelirrojo clavo su mirada de odio en el bicolor.

Tala: ke kieres dos caras – refiriéndose a kai-

Kai: a kien diablos le dices dos caras, baka.

Yael: ke bueno ke ya llegaste, tengo hambre.

El pelirrojo notaba ke su hijo se paresia mucho a el, pero le encantaban los niños, y por eso fue y abrazo al pequeño, el pequeño se encontraba conmocionado por la actitud de el mayor, pero luego de varios minutos lo soltó y siguió con la pelea.

Tala: ya veo ke los rumores son ciertos, eras un ……- se acordó de ke el pequeño se encontraba observándolo, e incluso le causaba gracia sus discusiones- miserable, por ke no le dijiste al principio a takao ke tenias un hijo.

Kai: yo no tengo por ke darte explicaciones ni a el ni ha nadie – la forma fría de decir las cosas era mas ke evidente en la" conversación"- y no pienso seguir soportando tu entupida voz, yael – dijo molesto- vamos a comer.

Tala: no tienes ke ser grosero con tu hijo.

El bicolor no pretendía oír ninguna palabra de ese ser, el pequeño se detuvo y sonrió al estar a fuera de la habitación.

Yael: tiene razón tu amigo, no deberías desquitarte conmigo – dijo riendo-

Kai: no seas ridículo, y sigue caminando

El neko y el moreno se encontraban caminando por los pasillos, puesto ke ya habían comido lo suficiente, el moreno se encontraba muy distraído ke tiro la flor de papel ke le había hecho el neko, el moreno se agacho para recogerla, mientras el neko pudo reconocer la imagen de el bicolor y la de un pequeño, cuando el moreno se incorporo el neko lo tomo de la mano.

El bicolor se encontraba discutiendo con el pequeño, pero al darse cuenta de ke ray se encontraba frente a el, y mas aun ke tenia de la mano a su ángel keria matar al neko, pero fue interrumpido ese pensamiento al ver ke su moreno se encontraba con la vista baja, y ke se le veía muy triste, la mirada del moreno y la del pequeño se cruzaron por parte del pequeño solo sonrió, y el moreno solo derramo unas cuantas lagrimas, eso fue notado por el bicolor, el cual se detuvo, esos cuantos segundos a el bicolor y al moreno se les hicieron eternos, cuando el moreno se alejo el bicolor bajo la mirada.

Kai/ no me digas ke has encontrado a alguien a kien amar, pero puede notar ke cuando me viste bajaste la mirada y dejaste escapar unas cuantas lagrimas……será ke esa tu también piensas ke el es mi hijo, eso debe ser, comprendo lo ke siente, si yo me enterara ke tienes un hijo igual me pondría muy triste…./

Los dos jóvenes llegaron a la habitación de el moreno, ambos se kedaron en la puerta de la entrada de la habitación, el neko se encontraba muy nervioso ke no salían palabras de su boca.

Takao: bueno, yo….gracias – depositando un beso en la mejilla de su amigo-

Ray: ya es muy tarde, deberías descansar.

Takao: si, creo ke kai se encuentra muy ocupado puesto ke hoy no hizo ningún ensayo – dijo triste-

Ray: ya deja de pensar en kai – dijo molesto- nos vemos mañana.

El chino deposito un beso cerca del labio del moreno, el moreno se encontraba triste por la reacción de su amigo, el pensaba ke las palabras ke había dicho ray hace algunas hors solo eran para animarlo puesto ke el creía ke había algo entre el rubio y el neko, el moreno no entro a la habitación.

Empezó a caminar en el jardín del lugar, sentía ke el viento soplar sobre su cara, era una sensación maravillosa, miraba al cielo cubierto de estrellas y solo el hecho de pensar ke en unos momentos se encontraría siendo tocado por el peliverde le provocaba repulsión la noche, pero el se encontraría a los pies de etnali por kai, aun ke este ya no lo amara el daría todo, TODO por el ruso.

Era una locura mirar al cielo para no llorar, de todos modos lloraba al compás de la luna, no quería creer ke ya no podría tocar esas manos blancas y a la vez heladas del bicolor, un ligero pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza pero fue aplastado al recordar al hermoso ruso cuidando del pequeño.

Mientras tanto el bicolor y el pequeño ya se encontraban en la habitación, el mayor salio a respirar aire, tratar de ke su mente se despejase de todo lo ke lo atormentaba, en la habitación se encontraban bryan y tala, kienes tenían una pequeña riña puesto ke tala se keria llevar al niño a su recamara.

Tala: Vamos amor, el se encontrara mejor conmigo – le decía con una voz de suplica-

Bryan: además compartes tu habitación con takao.

Tala: ke kieres decir con eso – molesto-

Bryan: esta bien tu ganas, pero solo te lo permito con una condición.

Tala: cual es – alegre-

Bryan: ke takao se kede con ray, apuesto ke será fácil.

Tala: no puedes tratar a mi mejor amigo como si fuese un criminal, estoy seguro ke el se encontrara mejor aya conmigo ke aquí con los dos malhumorados.

El pelirrojo tomo la mano del pequeño y se lo llevo a su habitación, se kedo un furioso bryan, odiaba ke su pareja no lo obedeciera, después de varios segundos una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el bicolor entro a la habitación y se alarmo al no ver al pequeño.

Kai: bryan – molesto- donde se encuentra mi hijo.

Bryan: no te preocupes, el pequeño insistió en kedarse con tala puesto ke mi pobre novio se kedara solo en la noche.

Kai: pues supongo ke se encuentra bien

El bicolor le dio la espalda y su mirada reflejaba tristeza, el ojilavanda se le acercaba, con un moviendo algo brusco jalo al bicolor y comenzó a besar su cuello, el bicolor no puso resistencia, pero las caricias del ojilavanda no provocaban nada en el, se sentía vació, pero no keria detener a su "amigo"

El moreno se encontraba caminando rumbo a su habitación, al llegar a su alcoba se dejo caer a la cama, el pelirrojo lo miro y le dedico una sonrisa, el moreno al verlo corrió a sus brazos, después de un abrazo muy largo el moreno se percato de una mirada, el moreno se clavo en esos ojos carmín tan penetrantes, el moreno le sonrió lo mejor ke pudo.

Yael: tú eres takao – dijo algo confuso-

Takao: si – pareciera ke el niño en la habitación era el- tala me kedare con ray.

Yael: no te vallas por ke te kieres ir – con un tono triste- no te caigo bien o ke.

Takao: no es eso – el moreno se agacho y solo acaricio los cabellos del pequeño- kieres mucho a tu padre.

Yael: mi padre?...o si mi no kererlo, eres muy lindo para ke te encuentres triste, sabes deberías ir con tu amigo, para ke te haga sentir mejor – el pequeño beso la mejilla del moreno como señal de despedida-

Takao: gracias.

Tala: luego te explico.

Takao: lo mas importante ya lo se, no te preocupes y ke se diviertan.

Se despidió de ambos y salio, cuando cruzo la puerta comenzó a correr rumbo a la habitación de ray, el moreno se encontró en el pasillo a la persona ke no deseaba ver, sus piernas temblaban ke no dejaban ke avanzara otro paso, su corazón latía de un modo tan extraño, el peliverde lo beso.

Etnali: es un gusto encontrarte –sarcástico-

Takao: mi habitación se encuentra ocupada –algo furioso, no keria ke ese ser lo usara de nuevo-

Etnali: no te preocupes por eso, se ke deseas esto, hacia ke acompáñame a mi habitación.

Takao: mi cuerpo no aguantara tantas veces – su tono era con miedo-

El peliverdo lo golpeo asta ke se canso. El moreno no se podía parar.

Etnali: no sabes como detesto ke me contradigan, amor si yo digo ke lo vamos a hacer es por ke lo vamos hacer.

Una sombra se venia acercando hacia ambos, el peliverde beso sus labios partidos y con algo de sangre.

Etnali: no me vuelvas hacer enfadar, nos vemos mañana…..o te puedo dar la sorpresa y te visito al rato, espérame en tu habitación – lo dijo en susurro-

El joven se fue, dejando al pobre moreno herido, la sombra se fue aclarando, se trataba de ray kien se encontraba bebiendo una botella de agua, pero al ver al moreno corrió y toda su agua se disperso en el suelo.

El neko, lo llevo en brazos al moreno asta su cuarto, el moreno se aferro al cuello de su amigo, el neko lo dejo en su cama.

El neko tenia una inmensa curiosidad de decirle ke le había pasado, pero primero curo sus heridas, y luego lo acobijo en la cama del rubio, puesto ke max había salido de la abadía para visitar a su madre puesto ke se encontraba internada en un hospital de Rusia, no era para preocuparse su estado, pero el rubio quiso sersiorarce por el mismo, y el neko sabia ke era imposible imponerle algo.

La mirada del moreno se encontraba en el suelo, el neko no podía imaginar el por ke de esos golpes, puesto ke era mas ke claro ke había sido golpeado, pero el ke conociera no tenia enemigos ke lo agredieran, el neko solo lo miraba desde su cama, las luces de la habitación desde hace unos pocos minutos ke habían sido apagadas, la mirada del neko se encontraba en la pared.

La mirada del moreno atrajo la atención del neko.

Takao: y max.

Ray: fue con su madre, al parecer se enfermo pero no es nada de ke preocuparse, pero conoces lo terco ke es el gringo.

Takao: si – una sonrisa se poso en su rostro-

Después de una hora, el neko había conseguido el sueño, pero fue despertado al sentir como una pequeña brisa en los tobillos pero fue instantánea, luego sintió el calor de unas manos, las cuales lo abrazaban.

Ray/ ya estas loco ray….te has vuelto un verdadero loco al pensar ke ese ser tan divino se encuentra en tu cama/

El neko sintió ke el cuerpo ke se encontraba a su lado se encontraba temblando, pero no hacia mucho frió, el chino se voltio y casi se rozan los labios del moreno con los suyos, un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, el moreno no pudo ver puesto ke se encontraba oscuro, los ojos del neko se posaron en la bella cara del peliazul.

Ray: sucede algo malo.

Takao: solo keria disculparme, pero es ke no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese ruso – dijo tiste-

Ray: no te preocupes.

Takao: ray?

Ray: dime.

Takao: tu me amarías – el moreno se encontraba deprimido, pero ya se había hecho a la idea al ver a ese niño ke el bicolor no seria de el, la voz del moreno era de pena-

Ray: claro ke te amo, yo te amo, y por eso te boy a cuidar siempre.

Takao: ray….tengo miedo – su voz era de miedo, el neko se alarmo por el tono de voz de su ángel-

Ray: pero ke es lo ke te hicieron.

Takao: ya no kiero ke me vuelva a tocar.

Las lagrimas de sus ojos salían, el neko lo abrazo.

Ray: ya nadie te va volver a hace daño…..yo te voy a cuidar….no kiero ke nadie te vuelva hacer daño.

Takao: ray yo kiero amarte.

Los labios del peliazul tocaron los del chino……..**CONTINUARA……**

**Suichi: hola, no se a kien dejarle a mi takao, y por eso decidí ke se los dejo a ustedes, espero ke escojan bien a kien de esos dos, al señor yeti o al señor yo te protegeré…..bueno se los dejo.**

**Por favor dejen sus sugerencias, comentarios o lo ke lo kieran.**

**Mi hermana kiere ke se kede con ray.**

**Y yo kon kai, pero es su decisión.**

**Próximo episodio: ANGEL DE AMOR….**


	5. Capitulo 5: Angel de amor

**Hola; aquí estoy de nuevo con nuevas ideas ( milagro no?) bueno es dedicado para todos, y solo le kiero decir ke como lo deje en votación a aun no he tenido respuesta decidí hacerlo de esta manera, bueno de todas formas quiero que sepan ke estoy 100 por ciento agradecida a los ke han continuado leyendo, espero ke voten por el chico ke mas les agrade, esto lo hago para cambiar la mecánica y respetar las decisiones de los lectores. Ke sea plenamente de su agrado.**

"**ANGEL DE AMOR"**

La habitación era un silencio total, los labios de esos dos amigos se encontraban juntos, trasmitiendo miles de sentimientos, por un lado sus labios hablaban por el y le decía al otro joven ke siempre había esperado ese día, mientras ke el otro solo buscaba un consuelo, un hombre ke lo quisiese, un hombre ke lo protegiera.

El moreno sabia perfectamente ke no cambiaria nada lo ke sentía por ese ruso ingrato, pensó ke si besaba a el neko, tal vez provocaría sensaciones en el, pero no tuvo éxito, lo ke en el provocaba ese beso solo era recordar a ese peliverde ke tanto odiaba.

El moreno sentía las manos del neko acariciándole su cara, incluso sentía su respiración, por falta de aire sus bocas se separaron, el neko se encontraba muy feliz, ke no pudo ver la mirada de tristeza de su niño.

El peliazul se encontraba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos ke no se dio cuenta ke el chino lo volvió a besar, el neko había esperado tantos años para poder tocar esos labios ke no lo dejaban dormir, tanto tiempo esperar para ke su mirada fuera dirigida hacia el y no para el bicolor, tanto tiempo esperar ser amado, aun que el sabia a la perfección ke el moreno se encontraba muy triste y ke no iba a ser fácil ke olvidara a su amor, no obstante lo keria intentar, keria intentar una relación sin sufrimiento.

Solo le quería dar amor, simple amor, por mucho por en medio, pero siempre y cuando el moreno estuviese de acuerdo, el no iba hacer nada ke perjudicara a su peliazul, la mano de el chino se poso en el torso del moreno, el moreno tenia cerrados sus ojos, los cuales se abrieron rápidamente y salio de su boca un grito "ya déjame"

El neko lo escucho y se detuvo, el moreno se encontraba sentado en la cama, con la mirada agachada.

Mientras tanto, un bicolor se encontraba acompañado en su cama, después de haber tenido una verdadera noche de acción, se encontraba cansado, el ojilavanda se encontraba mirando el techo con una de sus sonrisas placenteras, el bicolor se encontraba dándole la espalda.

El bicolor sabia ke solo lo había hecho por despecho, al ver a su ángel tomado de la mano de ese chino sentía como su corazón era aplastado, y ke los celos lo controlaba, la sangre le hervía a más no poder, pero al ver lagrimas en los ojos de su moreno sintió nostalgia de verlo tan triste, tenia unas tremendas ganas de ir y a clararle todo, para ke ya no estuviera cerca de nadie mas ke no fuera el, si tenia ke confesar ke se encontraba celosos por el moreno ke siempre le demostró su amor, lo confesaría es mas lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos, al recordar a yael se dio cuenta ke desde su infancia lo había amado al igual ke el neko, el neko siempre se encontraba protegiendo al moreno mientras ke el solo le podía decir "baka" o cosas de ese tipo sin ninguna palabra de agradecimiento o de tener la intención de someter una conversación.

El bicolor volteo a ver el techo y se le formo una sonrisa " se lo diré todo, y no dejare ke otro hombre se le vuelva acercar" dijo en un bajo tono de voz, el ojilavanda lo oyó, y se enfado de una manera ke no dejaba de maldecir al moreno en sus pensamientos.

La verdad era ke a bryan no le gustaba ke sus "amigos" tuvieran otros mas ke el, no lo soportaba, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez ke kai se encontraba triste hacia despertar un sentimiento en el, ese sentimiento eran de celos, por esa razón no dejaba ke nadie se le acercara tanto al bicolor, o por mucho tiempo, no le gustaba admitir ke sentía celos por el moreno, pero nunca tuvo una situación de esa manera, el siempre tenia amigos, y por lo normal siempre se acostaba con ellos, pero ellos siempre se acaban enamorando del ojilavanda.

Ninguno de los dos decía nada, al igual ke el peliazul el neko se sentó en la cama, y lo abrazo.

Ray: yo nunca te aria daño…..y mucho menos algo ke tu no kieras hacer – las palabras del neko eran suaves-

Takao: no te preocupes….yo te bese primero, no fue tu culpa….es la mía – su tono era triste-

Ray: ke te párese se volvemos a dormir, y mañana me das tu respuesta – el neko sabia ke el moreno había recordado al maldito ke se había aprovechado de el-

Takao: cual respuesta – dijo confundido-

Ray: se ke es muy pronto….y te prometo ke te esperare…..yo kiero se amos novios – el neko se encontraba muy nerviosos, ke sus palabras apenas y salían de su boca-

Takao: crees ke te llegue amar – triste, sin esperanzas-

**¿Quién te corto las alas, mi ángel?  
¿Quién te arranco los sueños hoy?**

El chino comprendió todas las miradas de takao, sabia ke cuando lloraba, cuando las palabras de desilusión ke pronunciaba eran en realidad, ke ya había perdido las esperanzas de encontrar a un verdadero amor, eso lo hacia rabiar en celos pero lo mas importante era su niño.

Ray: no te preocupes…..yo te esperare el tiempo ke tu lo desees – su tono era triste, pero no kiso ke el moreno se diera cuenta- por ke no duermes, y preocuras descansar.

Takao: no te encuentras triste – le decía como un niño-

Ray: ya duerme – dijo volviéndolo acostar a su lado-

Takao: ray….no me vas a dejar verdad? –eran muy sensibles sus palabras, y eran como si se tratara de convencer el mismo-

Ray: no te preocupes yo estaré aquí, ahora cierra tus hermosos ojos y duerme.

El moreno se acurruco al lado del chino, asiendo despertar nuevas emociones en el neko, el moreno le dio la espalda al neko, sentía ke se encontraba haciendo abrazado.

Ray: te molesta ke te abrase – dijo en forma de susurro, y con la mas calida voz-

Takao: claro ke no.

El moreno no se encontraba dormido, el neko lo hizo recordar a su ruso, los labios del ruso eran casi iguales a los del chino, mas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos mojando un poco la almohada, cada vez ke cerraba los ojos se encontraba con la imagen del bicolor, no keria perder el sentimiento por el bicolor, pero era mas ke obvio ke lo tenia ke olvidar.

Poco a poco el moreno se empezó a quedar dormido, un ligero sonido los despertó a ambos, cerca de la cama del neko se encontraba un buró dividiendo la cama del y la del rubio, con pereza el chino busco el aparato reproduciente de ese ruido, tomo su celular de su buró y al leer el nuevo mensaje ke se encontraba en su pantalla se alarmo demasiado.

Los pequeños ojos azules lo miraban, tratando de entender ke era lo ke pasaba, el chino se paro de la cama y le dio una de sus mejores sonrisas a ese niño hermoso, algunos rayos de la luna atravesaban las cortinas y podía alumbrar un poco de la habitación, el neko se encontraba vistiendo, mientras ke el moreno se tapaba con la cobija, y solo dejaba ke el neko apreciara su rostro.

Takao: ke es lo ke paso.

Ray: max tuvo un pequeño accidente – dijo aun poniéndose su traje, y su abrigo- no te preocupes, no tardare solo iré a ver como esta la situación, pero no te preocupes tu kedate aki, te dejare mi celular para avisarte de todo.

Takao: si, por favor si max te necesita kedate con el – su voz era muy preocupante-

Ray: claro.

El neko deposito un beso en la mejilla del moreno, cuando la habitación se kedo en pleno silencio no puedo evitar tener miedo, cerro sus ojos muy desesperado, y concilio el sueño.

Pero se oía en toda la habitación unos cuantos golpes provenientes de la puerta, esto lo hizo estremecerse de miedo, pero ese sentimiento fue desapareciendo al imaginar ke pudiera ser su amigo.

El moreno se paro de la cama, y entre abrió la puerta, al ver de kien se trataba quiso cerrar, y hecho todo su peso había la puerta tratando de ke esta se cerrara, pero todo intento fue inútil, la puerta se abrió dejando ke el peliverde entrara como si nada.

El moreno retrocedía, pero cuando llego a la pared se dio cuenta de ke no había salida, una mano acariciando su rostro provoco ke temblara, era un perro al estar con el, cobarde.

El moreno sintió un fuerte golpe en la mejilla, haciéndolo sangrar de nuevo, el peliverde beso esos labios repletos de sangre, el moreno no podía hacer nada, no tenia fuerzas para defenderse, y sentía las caricias del peliverde, haciéndolo rabiar.

Unas lagrimas mojaron su rostro, el peliverde no se detenía, por mas ke le dijese ke lo dejara en paz el peliverde no se detenía, el moreno separo sus labios del mayor.

Takao: yo no te kiro….yo amo a kai.

En otra habitación, el bicolor despertó de una pesadilla, y se levanto lentamente de la cama, procurando ke su acompañante no se despertara, se vistió y salio de la habitación, sin rumbo fijo.

La mirada del peliverde era tan penetrante, el moreno sentía como las piernas le temblaban, el peliverde tomo de su cabellera al moreno.

Etnali: al parecer no oí bien lo ke dijiste- en una forma de de reclamo, el peliverde se encontraba mirándolo a los ojos, el peliverde solo mostraba una mirada tan profunda-

Takao: yo dije…..-la voz del moreno era temblorosa, y la mirada del peliverde ke le dedicaba al moreno lo hacían temblar-

El peliverde le dio un fuerte golpe en la mejilla ke anterior mente había golpeado, esto provoco ke la herida se abriera y ke se hiciese mas grande.

Cuando el moreno se encontraba en el suelo el peliverde lo sujeto de su cabellera, por la cara del moreno corrían lagrimas, no sabia desde cuando ke era ke le temía a alguien, pero a ese ser le tenia mucho miedo, su miedo llegaba a tal grado de ke su garganta se cerrara, ke sus piernas temblaran, y ke su cabeza se nublara por completo.

Etnali: kiero ke me pidas perdón de rodillas.

Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza, lo ke le estaba pidiendo su agresor era ke se humillara, jamás lo había hecho, además se sentía con un poco de valor, pero esto fue roto por las palabras del peliverde "kiero ke te humilles o si no matare a hiwatari" el sabia perfectamente como era su amado, pero no quería ke nadie lo lastimase, el moreno no podía hablar.

El peliverde soltó el cabello del moreno, el moreno se arrodillo y bajo la mirada, su garganta no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra, el moreno nunca le había gustado pedirle perdón a alguien.

Takao: perdón, yo me equivoke – en su interior quemaban esas palabras-

Unos pasos se escucharon en el pasillo, el peliverde levanto la cara del moreno para luego darle un beso y mancharse de sangre, el peliverde salio de la habitación.

El bicolor ke justamente pasaba por ahí, se encontró con una escena muy triste, la puerta de la habitación de ray se encontraba entre abierta, el bicolor se retranco en la pared, había quedado conmocionado por aquella imagen de su ángel.

¿Quién te arrodillo para humillarte?  
¿Y quien enjaulo tu alma, amor? El bicolor apenas podía respirar, no sabia por ke, se había kedado ahí solo observando, y se había colocado el sentimiento de tristeza e impotencia en todo su ser. No sabia ke hacer, si ir y abrazar a ese ángel ke mucho lo necesitaba, o solo perder mas el tiempo como un gran imbecil, desde lejos se veía una sombra ke poco a poco se fue aclarando era el neko, el neko al pasar por la puerta y ver a su niño en ese estado le dio una rabia tremenda, ke cuando vio al bicolor le dio un fuerte golpe. Una de las mejillas del bicolor se encontraba roja, y tenia la marca del puño de ray, fueron unos cuantos segundos al comprender ke estaba pasando. Ray: por ke le hiciste eso a mi takao – gritaba el neko desesperado- El bicolor no pronunciaba palabra alguna, pero de igual modo golpeo una de las mejillas del neko, los dos se encontraban peleando, con unas cuantas ofensas, esto los jóvenes ke dormían en cercanas habitaciones salieran y vieran ke era lo ke pasaba, y como era de esperarse los jóvenes los separaron. 

Ambos jóvenes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, ambos muy sucios, por una parte el bicolor se encontraba en su habitación solo sonriendo en el marco de la puerta, pero al ver ke un ojilavanda lo observaba un poco muy preocupado. El ojilavanda nunca se había preocupado por nadie, y muchos menos por alguien ke no fuera de su familia, era obvio ke el pelilavanda se encontraba celoso, se le notaba en su mirada, le decía muchas cosas al bicolor con esa mirada, claro todas su miradas fueron desapercibidas por el bicolor. El bicolor solo añoraba acostarse, y despertar asta ke ya no hubiera la necesidad de kerer dormir, solo keria responder todas sus dudas, una sobresalía en todas ellas "¿por ke no había hecho nada para consolar a su ángel?" sentía mucho coraje hacia si mismo, como era posible ke días antes el se había prometido ke lo protegería si nisikiera se podía acercar a el, como era posible ke nisikiera hubiera sido capaz de ir y darle un apoyo. El bicolor se acerco a su cama y se dejo caer, siendo mirado por el pelilavanda, ke al darse cuenta de ke el bicolor se encontraba ignorándolo se dio la vuelta apago la luz de una manera furiosa, y se tumbo en su cama sin decir nada. No podía verse nada en la habitación, el bicolor ya había encontrado una respuesta la cual era algo muy extraño en el, su verdadero enemigo era si mismo, asta ke no demostrara esos sentimientos, el nunca podría proteger a nadie. El pelilavanda dejo caer unas cuantas LAGRIMAS en su almohada, no se explicaba por ke razón se encontraba llorando "eres un tonto, pares idiota llorando" se repetía, pero no podía dejar de llorar, no podía evitarlo era como si lloviera y una persona le gritara al cielo ke parara, es imposible, el ojilavanda no era correspondido, sin darse cuenta el había protegido desde hace mucho tiempo al bicolor y por primera vez se había dado cuenta, de una cosa si se encontraba seguro, ke no dejaría ke el corazón de ese bicolor fuera de otro. 

Mientras tanto, el neko se encontraba abrazando al moreno, el cual era un mar de lagrimas, el moreno se encontraba temblando, y diciéndole al neko "por ke yo" el neko solo lo abrazaba, y le de decía ke todo se encontraba bien. Era muy deprimente ver a la persona mas alegre destrozada, era como ponerle sal a una herida, el neko no podía ni respirar por la rabia ke sentía, sus palabras se las tragaba, y solo podía ver a hiwatari haciéndole daño a su ángel. El moreno se imaginaba ke se encontraba siendo abrazado y consolado por el bicolor, pero cuando se acabo su fantasía y vio kien era el ke lo estaba consolando solo dijo "kai no te vallas" Esas palabras resonaron en la mente del neko, y un sentimiento de tristeza se apodero de todo su ser, pero el neko antes de subir a su habitación un amigo de el ojilavanda le había ordenado ke el moreno se alejara del bicolor, solo pudo pensar una cosa al oír las palabras del moreno "mí ángel no es correspondido" Ray/ por ke no puedo ocupar tus pensamientos….yo kiero ser el ke ocupe tus pensamientos, un lugar en tu corazón/ El neko solo se kedo pensando, y sumergió su rostro en la espalda del moreno, el moreno sentía como el corazón del neko latía cada vez mas fuerte. Ray: puedo ocupar su lugar – sus palabras eran suaves- Déjame curarte vida  
déjame darte todo mi amor Las palabras del neko eran tan profundas, era algo muy complicado de explicar por un lado el neko se encontraba llorando, hace mucho tiempo ke el moreno mas bien el moreno nunca lo había visto llorar, el siempre se había demostrado feliz pero si pasarse de happy, se notaba serio en diferentes ocasiones pero no frió, los sentimientos de ese neko eran todo un misterios hasta para el mismo. Por otra parte el moreno no sabia ke decir, era muy pronto para ke el neko le dijese esas palabras, pero por lo menos el moreno sentía ke era amado por otra persona y eso lo hacia sentirse un poco fuerte, pero el no keria lastimar a su amigo, el sabia perfectamente ke por mas ke lo intentara con otra persona el nunca dejaría de amar a su bicolor, pero al ver a su amigó en ese estado no podía decirle un simple "si o un rotundamente no" las palabras no salían de su boca, sentía la respiración del neko, no sabia ke hacer. Aparte de pasar un mal momento con ese tipo tan desagradable, ahora tenia ke decidir entre un amor ke le ofrecía todo, y otro ke prácticamente no demostraba ke sintiese algo por el. Era algo complicado para el peliazul, apenas podía asimilar todo lo ke le había dicho el neko, el neko se paro y sus ojos de ambos chicos se encontraron, el neko sin decir palabra alguna cargo al peliazul, y lo dejo suavemente en la cama, poco a poco lo tapo con unas mantas. El moreno solo podía mirar al neko limpiando su habitación, poco a poco iba quedando igual, el moreno no podía dejar de temer por las noches, solo había tenido la esperanza de que el peliverde ya no le hiciera daño, era algo estupido creer que si cambiaba de habitación sus problemas se acabarían. Por otra parte las palabras y la actitud del neko hacia el era muy conmovedora y cualquier persona se enamoraría de el. Pero solo tenía un solo nombre gravado en su corazón. El moreno al darse cuenta de que el neko se iba acostar en la otra cama, solo se destapo y le dijo" no quiero estar solo" a lo que el neko solo se dejo tapar por el moreno. La habitación se encontraba en plena oscuridad. La mano del moreno se encontraba debajo de la del neko, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios del neko, el chino sabia a la perfección ke el no era el mas guapo del mundo pero tampoco era el mas feo, también sabia que el no era el amor de su vida de su ángel, pero solo quería intentarlo, solo quería ke que su ángel se dejara amar. Solo quería un poquito de su amor, solo quería ocupar un pequeño espacio en su corazón. Y hacerle la propuesta a su niño que lo dejara ocupar el lugar de su amor no era fácil, no era fácil para ninguno de los dos asimilar esas palabras. El moreno no quería mas bien se negaba creer que su mejor amigo le había dicho que si podía ocupar el lugar de la persona que más amaba en este mundo. Ray: se que lo que te dije son tonterías, y que te he provocado un gran daño…..pero que quieres que haga si soy todo TUYO –unas lagrimas cayeron en la almohada- se que no soy tan popular como hiwatari, y que tampoco soy el mejor en todo, pero yo solo quiero ocupar un espacio en tu corazón y si en posible quiero ocupar su lugar. Takao: no se que decirte….me encantaría decirte que puedes ocupar ese lugar pero es que ni yo mismo entiendo a este tonto corazón que solo pide a kai. Ray: recuerdo como un niño me dijo una vez que lo peor en una situación como esta es tenerse lastima por si mismo –tratando de cambiar de tema- sabes takao te amo, y no pienso dejar que de nuevo te vuelva a derrumbar como lo has hecho hoy. Ángel, ángel, ángel de amor  
no te abandones, no te derrumbes amor. Ray: se que estas muy cansado, duerme un poco amor –depositando un beso en la frente del moreno- El moreno se sentía bien, sentía un poquito de felicidad al sentir los labios del neko en su frente, poco a poco se fue quedando dormido, los rayos del sol despertaron a un neko que dormía felizmente, al despertar y al encontrarse con ese rostro que tanto amaba se sentía muy feliz pero a la ver triste al no poderle tantas palabras que el neko ya tenia en mente, tantas miradas, tantas carisias. El neko sacudió su cabeza para que esos pensamientos, el neko se vistió y pronto se encontraba en el comedor, charlando con un pelirrojo que paresia atento a la conversación. Tala: entonces Max faltara unos dos días más. Ray: si, no fue muy grave su accidente, pero sus empleados insistieron en que se quedara, yo diría que para mañana ya estará con nosotros. Tala: sabes algo, se que tu y yo no somos muy buenos amigos pero tengo que contarle esto a alguien por que si no sentiré que explotare por dentro. Ray: yo te escucho – dándole una de sus clásicas sonrisas- Tala: desde hace varios días siento que bryan solo me tiene lastima, el es mi novio y eso me hace muy feliz, incluso el me protege….pero cuando kai tiene alguna clase de dificultad, el se tona serio y es frió, y va con el para sersiorarce si se encuentra bien, ya le he dicho lo que pienso pero solo recibe como respuesta " aun que seas mi novio no tengo por que contarte mis sentimientos por los demás, y si no te gusta esta relación mejor terminamos" de hecho puedo sentir que cuando me besa piensa en alguien mas, eso me hace decidir romper con esto y dejarlo que sea feliz. –los ojos del pelirrojo se encontraban a punto de llorar. Ray: creo que es mejor dejarlo, si siguen juntos lo mas probable es que los dos se hagan daño. Tala: si- con una mirada de tristeza, y con unas lagrimas cayendo de esos ojos azules- Un bicolor se dirigía al neko con mucho enojo, se le notaba realmente furioso, el bicolor al despertar lo único que quería hacer era ver a su ángel, y al no encontrarlo en su habitación fue a la del chino como un gran torbellino buscando solo al moreno, pero no tuvo éxito su búsqueda, lo busco por todos los pasillos y sin tener éxito fue al comedor puesto que ya era muy tarde y no había comido nada, pero al encontrarse con el neko sus celos se apoderaron de el y el solo hecho imaginar que el neko lo hubiera tocado a su ángel, hacia que la sangre le hirviera. Sentía unas tremendas ganas de asesinar al neko, al verlo sonriente se imaginaba muchas cosas, el bicolor sentía que el neko se burlaba del con el hecho de sonreír. Tenia miedo de perder a la persona que mas amaba, tenia miedo de perderlo, pero como se atrevió a pensar en eso si nisikiera era suyo, el bicolor deseaba al moreno, un ojilavanda lo seguía y le parecía algo extraño que se quedara parado, y solo camino un poco asta quedar a su lado del ojicarmin. El neko miraba desafiantemente al bicolor y viseé versa, esas miradas solo significaban algo, que pronto se desataría una gran pelea. El pelirrojo el cual se encontraba al lado de neko solo lo tomo de la mano para que se tranquilizara, pero parecía ser un tigre literalmente. Mientras tanto el peliazul, poco a poco abría los ojos, pero no sabia en donde se encontraba, ya que sus ojos se encontraban tapados, quiso mover sus manos pero se encontraba atado a una cama, sentía que no se encontraba solo, una voz familiar se oyó, y le susurro algo al oído "cuando empecé este juego, solo quería divertirme…pero ahora tu no serás de nadie que no sea yo" esa vos lo hizo temblar sin duda se trataba de Etnali, pero se oían mas voces. ¿: Etnali ya déjalo…. ¿: no tienes por que preocuparte…. Etnali: que quisiste decir con ya déjalo, a cazo te quieres acostar con el – con un tono furioso- ¿: no yo no dije eso, solo o dije por que se encuentra muy golpeado…además tarde o temprano lo empezaran a buscar… Etnali: eso me tiene sin cuidado, ahora iré a desayunar, y más les vale que no hagan estupideces. La puerta se abrió y se cerró muy rápido, el moreno pensó que todos se había ido. El neko solo lo miraba, y el bicolor no podía dejar de apretar su labio, no contenía ese coraje. Kai: donde demonios se encuentra mi takao. Ray: no te lo pienso decir. Sus palabras de ambos eran con odio, el ojilavanda al oír "su" sentía que la sangre se le hervía, y esa sonrisa que tenia se desvaneció por una mirada fría para todos, esto no fue desapercibido por el pelirrojo. Kai: ray no quiero pelear contigo / por que ambos sabemos que te ganaría/ solo quiero saber donde se encuentra takao, lo he buscado por mas de cuatro horas. Ray: se encuentra en mi habitación – con una voz ya más calmada- Kai: eso no es cierto, yo lo busque, y no se encuentra ahí. Ray: lo deje en recostado en mi habitación por que no se podía parar, no pudo irse a ningún lado. El neko se paro rápidamente de la silla, ayer pensaba lo peor del bicolor, pero hoy había descubierto que el bicolor seria incapaz de hacerle algo al moreno, incluso el neko había pensado que había sido capaz de herir a su amado niño. El bicolor también había pensado lo mismo del neko pero ahora al ver su reacción al no saber donde se encontraba el peliazul, esos pensamientos desaparecieron. Los dos andaban buscando al moreno, ya llevaban una hora media buscándolo sin tener éxito, ya había buscado por toda la abadía, solo faltaba las cámaras secretas de Boris. El bicolor era el único que sabia donde se encontraban, y ordeno que solo el chino y el buscaran en las cámaras, el ojilavanda solo golpeo la pared y se dejo caer en el suelo, un pelirrojo fue y lo trataba de parar, la mano del ojilavanda se encontraba manchada de sangre. Bryan: no me pienso parar – el ojilavanda se encontraba llorando- Tala: no puedes derrumbarte….yo te amo. Bryan: acéptalo, yo nunca te amare, he tenido muchos juguetes como tu pero yo amo a KAI. Esas palabras las había gritado sin pensarlo, y casi todos los que se encontraban cerca había oído todo lo que había dicho el ojilavanda , un amigo de Bryan el cual se encontraba cerca, lo tomo en sus brazos y se lo llevo a su habitación, el pelirrojo se quedo sentado en el suelo con la mirada baja llorando, los murmullos se escuchaba "pobre tala…todos sabíamos que bryan y kai tienen algo" miles de rumores( eso que son hombres) Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en las cámaras, solo eran cinco. El moreno tenía la sensación de que se había quedado solo. Takao: KAIIIII……RAYYYYYY Uno de los jóvenes que se encontraba con el le dio una fuerte paliza acostado, que no podía hablar, su pequeño error fue mal pagado, pero con esos gritos los dos jóvenes que se encontraban en su búsqueda solo tenia que abrir dos puertas. Ambos abrieron las puertas, la restante hizo que el corazón de ambos palpitara cada ves mas, cuando la abrieron, ambos no aguantaron las ganas de matar a los que le habían hecho eso a su takao. Cuando le dieron una tremenda paliza a los que se encontraban ahí, los villanos solo se encontraban en el suelo. Ambos se paralizaron al ver al moreno en esas condiciones. 

**Quien ató tus manos, ató el deseo  
Quien mató tu risa, mató tu Dios  
Quien sangro tus labios y tu credo  
Por que lo permitiste ángel de amor**

El bicolor fue con el moreno mientras el neko seguía golpeando a los mas miserables para el, el bicolor sentía una desesperación por quitarle esas sogas que lo tenia amarrado, cuando al fin lo desato. El moreno sentía un poco de miedo pues no podía oír a sus enamorado, el hecho de pensar que seria llevado a otra parte lo hacia permanecer quieto, la venda de sus ojos fue quitada, para encontrarse con su yeti. Kai: estas bien amor –las palabras del bicolor eran con dulzura- 

**Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar**

Ángel, somos arena y mar   
El moreno sentía que se encontraba en una pesadilla, para después entrar en otra solo que con los personajes mas locos de todas, el moreno no había oído esas palabras tan confesadoras del bicolor, pero un neko que se encontraba masacrando a esos villanos si las había oído, y por esa razón había ido con el y lo había tomado de la mano. El bicolor antes de que el neko se le adelantara había cargado al moreno que se le veía muy mal, cuando los tres jóvenes iban en los pasillos el neko sugirió que el por el bienestar de su niño fueran a su habitación, el bicolor se negó por que le decía al neko que el moreno tenia hambre. Por una razón u otra a cavaron en la habitación del neko, el moreno se encontraba en una silla observando como sus dos "amigos" discutía por cosas sin sentidos, una pequeña sonrisa se poso en los labios del peliazul, se le notaba pálido pero un poco feliz. Kai: Gato por que no vas por algo de comer para Takao – con un tono frió- Ray: es lo que yo digo, ve tú - con un tono retador- Kai: te estoy ordenando que vallas tú Ray: tu no eres nadie para mandarme –nuevamente cargando al peliazul y acostándolo, mientras que lo tapaba- y ya ve por comida –dándole una mirada de tigre apunto de matar a su victima- Kai: solo lo hago por que Takao es la prioridad. El bicolor salio, mientras tanto en la habitación del ojilavanda. El niño se encontraba jugando mientras que el pilavanda se encontraba bañando. Un ojilavanda se encontraba solo con el bóxer puesto, y claro una toalla en la cintura, solo se encontraba viéndose en el espejo del baño, sus ojos estaban apunto de derramar algunas lagrimas "no llores" se seco sus lagrimas y se salio. Bryan: te gusta tu juego –tratando de que el niño lo distrajera- Yael: si –lo decía muy alegre- bueno la verdad es que hay otros interesantes pero esta bien, oye que te pasa…estas triste. Bryan: no por que lo dices –con la voz un poco quebrada (ANUQUE USTED NO LO CREA) Yael: tú estabas llorando – tomando su rostro- El ojilavanda no podía creer que un pequeño como el que se encontraba en frente de el, supiera que se la había pasado llorando, no había pensado nunca que un niño pudiera darse cuenta de casi todos sus sentimientos. El ojilavanda no se contuvo y se puso a llorar en las piernas del niño. La verdad es que desde hace mucho tiempo que el sentía algo mas que amistad por ese bicolor. Ya no era necesario que ocultara todo lo que sentía por el bicolor. Bryan: tú….te gustaría que tu padre y yo fuéramos novios – con la voz muy baja, y aun con la cara baja- El niño no respondió esa pregunta, solo acariciaba sus cabellos. Un moreno se encontraba acostado, a su lado se encontraba un neko, el chino solo podía sonreír al verlo. Ray: me alegra que te encuentre bien –con la voz cortada- Takao: no te preocupes –tomo la mano del neko. Ray: no te preocupes – sentía como el peliazul no dejaba de temblar- yo te protegeré de todo mi niño – depositando un beso en la frente del moreno- 

**No te abandones, no te derrumbes amor.**

Ángel, ángel, ángel te doy mi amor  
Abre tus alas, deja tus sueños volar 

El bicolor entro a la habitación, y al verlos tomados de la mano, su sangre se congelaba, su corazón paresia no querer latir, a la vez sentía unas ganas de exterminar a ese neko de una vez por todas. Pero decidió apartar sus celos. En sus manos traía una charola con comida, el bicolor aparto la mano del neko de la de su ángel, el neko solo le dio una mirada de odio. El bicolor a cómodo a su ángel para que pudiera comer. El moreno se sentía muy nervioso por la presencia de su amor, solo con verle se le olvida todas sus heridas. Más se ponía nervioso cuando el bicolor lo empezó a tratar como un niño, dándole de comer en la boca. Pero como el peliazul no se podía mover se dejaba querer. Al otro día, el sol se encontraba en todo su esplendor. Y un rubio que apenas había llegado del hospital se disponía a ir a su habitación para descansar un rato, pero al ver que el neko se encontraba dormido en la cama junto con el bicolor su mentecita pensó lo peor. Max: no puede ser Ray pegando un grito en el cielo- Pero al dirigir su mirada para la otra cama se encontró con el moreno todo golpeado, el moreno abrió sus ojos y se encontró con el rubio, y detrás del vio a un peliverde. Takao: QUE HACES – lo dijo en voz alta, y con miedo- Este grito provoco que ambos durmientes se despertaran, ellos se dieron cuenta que la mirada del moreno solo se dirigía a un peliverde, y que esa mirada solo reflejaba miedo…. 

**Ángel de amor...  
Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes  
Pero mi amor ya nunca te derrumbes**

**CONTINUARA….**

**ESPERO QUE DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS….ATTE SUICHI IVANOV.**

**PROXIMO EPISODIO: KAI VS. RAY.**


	6. Capitulo 6: Kai Vs Ray

**Hola ya estoy de regreso, siento mucho a verme tardado mucho tiempo pero aquí estoy de regreso, por cierto ya he dejado pasar mucho tiempo así que ya cerrare la votación, a si que apúrense a votar por su favorito.**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, se la dedico a todos los que la lean. Y a mi senpai, este es para ti.**

**KAI VS. RAY.(no se si tenga que ver el titulo con el capitulo bueno)**

todos los de la habitación tenían una gran incógnita, por que el peliazul abría gritado de esa forma, unas miradas provenientes del bicolor culpaban al gringo, pero otros ojos felinos mas observadores se dirigieron al peliverde que se encontraba tan sonriente y que cada vez se aproximaba a la habitación.

El peliverde solo dirigía su mirada al que ya hacia en la cama, el moreno quería convencerse de que el no le tenia miedo, pero era inútil. Por cada paso que daba el peliverde las piernas del moreno temblaban mas y mas. Antes de que el peliverde se encontrara mas cerca del moreno el bicolor se puso enfrente de este y solo lo vio (como de costumbre, es decir como a los demás. con esa mirada de frialdad)

Kai: ¿a que has venido? -sus palabras eran secas, y no se le notaban ganas de mantener una conversación-

Etnali: te molesta que visita a mi amigo -cuando decía eso, no podía dejar de mirar al moreno-

Kai: si -su respuesta fue muy rápida que a todos les sorprendió que este reaccionara de esta forma-

Etnali: ja ¿y en que debería molestarte a ti Hiwatari?

Kai: por que es mi novio -no había pensado en lo que había dicho, ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta a los demás que se encontraba adentro de la habitación- te ordeno que te vallas, luego hablaremos tu y yo.

Etnali: adiós Takao. La verdad tu dirás que ese ser es tu novio, pero no sabes como lo tomara Bryan.

el peliverde dejo a los cuatro en la habitación, los tres amigos solo se miraban el uno al otro sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado, un chino se le notaba muy molesto.

Kai: te sientes bien -refiriéndose a Takao-

Takao: si, no te preocupes para mañana ya estaré mejor.

Ray: no sabes como odio interrumpir tu conversación Hiwatari, pero ya es muy tarde y te pedimos que te largues. o no querrás que Bryan se enoje.

Kai: por que no vas tu. Chicos no me lo tomen a mal pero quiero estar solo con Takao.

Ray: tu no eres nadie para decirnos lo que debemos hacer -se estaba empezando a enojar-

Kai: ya te dije que te fueras -empujándolo hacia la puerta-

Cuando las manos del bicolor tocaron al neko el neko solo voloteo muy molesto y ya se iban a comenzar a pelear con el ruso, pero fue detenido por un rubio de ojos verdes profundos que lo condujo a la salida, el rubio mira al neko de una maneras muy cruel, pero claro este fue ignorado por el chino quien sentía muchos sentimientos encontrados, sentía como el corazón se le congelaba y la sangre le hervía, como lentamente se quedaba sin aliento. Solo podía apretar sus puños, en la mente del neko solo existía ira, rabia no comprendía como el moreno podía seguir amando a ese ruso ingrato que mas de una vez lo hizo llorar como era posible aguantar unos cuantos golpes por el bicolor.

En la habitación se encontraba un confundido moreno que ya hacia en la cama, el bicolor solo se encontraba recargado en la puerta con los ojos cerrados, las palabras antes mencionadas por el bicolor hicieron que la esperanza regresara al moreno, que su corazón se sintiese otra vez con vida por sus latidos un poco agitados. No quería perder ese sentimiento, no lo quería perder por nada, pero ahora no sabia como reaccionaria el bicolor se encontraban solos en la habitación y el ambiente se hacia tenso.

El ojicarmin empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde se encontraba el peliazul, paresia a ver a analizado todo.

Kai: sabes cuando no te encontrábamos me preocupe mucho por ti -sus palabras eran sinceras- pensé por unos momentos que ya nunca te volvería a ver y me sentí muy triste no se como explicarlo, ya no quiero estar lejos de ti. Se que a veces los rumores míos con Bryan te afectan pero lo único que te puedo decir es que a ti te pertenece mi corazón, no se como tomes esto...

Takao: -interrumpió al bicolor- yo también quiero estar a tu lado.

Kai: se que no soy bueno en estas cosas pero ¿quieres ser mi novio? -no sabia por que pero le costo decirle estas pocas palabras al moreno, pero al final las había dicho. se sentí muy bien pero el sentimiento de duda se inundo de el-

Takao: si -casi lo gritaba-

Kai: estas seguro que quieres ser el novio de un yeti como yo, estas seguro que quieres ser el novio de una persona como yo.

Takao: si, mejor dime que no lo dices por que te doy lastima - el peliazul tenia muy bien pegados los pies en la tierra, a si que asta que el bicolor no le dijera bien sus sentimientos no podía dejarse llevar por esos ojos carmín-

Kai: no me gusta que mi ángel piense en tonterías. Nunca me haz causado lastima al contrario, aunque siempre te ignoraba tu siempre hacías algo para que yo me fijara en ti. la pregunta seria ¿tu estas dispuesto a estar con una persona como yo?

Takao: tu ya conoces la respuesta -el tono de voz que una vez había perdido en este momento había regresado. Era un sueño hermoso o era realidad, podría alguien llegar a ser feliz? esas preguntas agobiaban a al moreno-

El bicolor lo tomo de la cintura y sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de sentimientos y de una pasión indescriptible, un beso que fue roto por el estupido aire para luego unirse en otro, el bicolor lo condujo a la cama pero un pequeño pensamiento rozo por su cabeza, el bicolor solo tapo a su ángel y se encontraba apunto de salir de la habitación, antes de depositar un beso en la frente de su niño.

Takao: no te vallas -era como si se tratara de un peque que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad y pidiéndole a su hermano que se quedara con el-

El bicolor no dijo nada y suavemente se fue a acomodando a dentro de la cama. En otra habitación se encontraba un ojilavanda tratando de dormir en su cama sentía que las cobijas no lo tapaban nada por que sentía un tremendo frió recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Le resultaba muy curioso y a la vez gracioso que el siempre se había burlado de mas de mil chicos y se encontraba enamorado del peor chico de ese internado.

En la habitación del moreno, el bicolor tenia abrazado a su niño, el peliazul no podía dormir se sentía muy feliz y también sentía el aliento de su ruso en su cuello, el bicolor tampoco podía dormir sin duda estos últimos días habían sido de mucho estrés y solo dormía por cansancio pero no por que el quisiera dormir en realidad. Un susurro proveniente de los labios del ojicarmin atrajo la atención del peliazul "te amo...quiero que me lo digas todo, que me tengas confianza...quiero saber quien fue capaz de lastimarte mi amor, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar" el peliazul se dio la vuelta para quedar cara a cara, el bicolor no sentía pena por sus comentarios tan cursis.

Takao: no he podido dormir, y sin querer te he oído -ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su ruso-

Kai: me da mucho gusto oír eso mi niño, pero no quiero presionarte tu me lo dirás cuando te sientas mejor contigo mismo, ángel no me lo tienes que decir por compromiso a mi, sino cuando tu estés listo mi amor -sus palabras eran dulces (quien no quisiera ser takao)

Takao: yo te amo -su mirada se levanto asta encontrarse con los ojos carmín de Kai- no tengo miedo me siento protegido en tus brazos -un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas- pero no quiero que el te haga daño.

Kai: no te preocupes sabes algo mi pequeño. Ya no estas solo ahora serán nuestras decisiones, ya no seremos uno ahora somos los dos, a si que es mejor que lo enfrentemos juntos, no lo crees?

Takao: Etnali...el abuso de mi en varias ocasiones -al pronunciar su nombre sentía miedo-

El bicolor sentía como su niño temblaba al pronunciar ese nombre, el bicolor trato de controlarse pero su corazón latía cada vez mas, la sangre le hervía, su corazón se congelaba y la rabia lo inundaba. pero no quería preocupar a su niño mañana iría a arreglar unos asuntos con ese desgraciado. El bicolor deposito un beso en los labios de su ángel y otro en su frente-

Kai: duerme mi niño, apuesto que no has dormido bien estos últimos días. Y debes encontrarte muy cansado.

Takao: en esta noche dormiré muy bien por tu compañía, la verdad es que me párese tan irreal que tu estés a mi lado. Muchas veces añore que me sacares del infierno que me acechaba todas las noches, pero ahora si creo en un mañana.

Kai: pues ya no volverás a sentir esos sentimientos tan crueles te lo prometo. Sabes yo tampoco tengo mucho sueño, quiero saber ¿desde cuando sientes amor por mi?

Takao: No se en que momento me enamore de ti, y tu?

Kai: Tampoco lo se con serteza, con esa sonrisa. Pero siempre que tenia pensado decirte mis sentimientos ese neko siempre se encontraba a tu lado y la verdad siempre me hacia arder en celos.

Takao: a mi me pasaba lo mismo, todos los chicos mencionaban rumores tuyos y de bryan eran la pareja mas popular de la abadía, yo tenia muchos celos. siempre que intentaba acercarme a ti los chicos que te rodeaban me alejaban de ti con alguno que otro comentario.

Kai: mi niño es celoso entonces? -con un tono pícaro-

Takao: claro que si. tu eres celoso?

Kai: claro que si mi amor, créeme que a veces me daban celos asta de max. Pero quien no se deleita al mirarte, mi niño. Con esa sonrisa tan dulce con esos ojos tan llenos de luz y con esa piel tan hermosa.

Takao: no me digas tantas cosas que vas a conseguir que me sonroje mas de lo que ya estoy.

Kai: te vez lindo en cualquier situación

Esa noche solo conversaban. el bicolor no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad de decirle a su amado cuanto lo amaba y le decía una que otra cosa cursi, se fueron durmiendo como a las cinco de la mañana, el sol del medio día se hizo presente y los dos jóvenes no parecían querer despertar se encontraban abrazados y se les notaba una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Como a las seis de la mañana el rubio había entrado a la habitación pero se había marchado luego. Solo había observado a los dos jóvenes pacientemente dormidos, el rubio se sentía feliz por su amigo. cuando llego con ray no sabia si decirle la verdad o dejarlo que se consumiera en sus celos, el rubio no pudo evitar decirle todo lo que vio. Cuando el neko acabo de escuchar todo lo que dijo el rubio sentía mucha soledad en su corazón, la mirada del neko se había perderdido en algún punto de la habitación el chino se mordía el labio inferior, bajo la mirada y por sus mejillas corrían lagrimas no sabia como iba a sobrevivir si el moreno y sin su esperanza de enamorarlo, por que todo era tan injusto para el no entendía por que dios era tan injusto o tal vez no existía ningún dios para el.

Eran las 2pm y todos se encontraban en el salón donde practicaban su obra de teatro, cuando el bicolor entro al salón tomado de la mano con el moreno muchos murmullos se escuchaban en el lugar. El bicolor tenia una mirada fría para todos. Algunos se encontraban muy interesados en esas manos juntas, otros solo pensaban en sus problemas, unos cuantos no les interesaba en lo mas mínimo todo lo que pasara a su alrededor.

Kai: muy bien comencemos con la obra, supongo que todos estos días de descanso se abran aprendido la obra…..bueno comiencen.

El moreno se aparto de su amor, para dar comienzo a su ensayo. El bicolor solo le dedico una sonrisa a su amor, este acto no fue ignorado ni por el neko y menos por el ojilavanda, quien solo le dedicaba al moreno una mirada arrebatadora.

Nodriza: ¡Señora¡

Julieta: ¡Nodriza¡

Nodriza: vuestra madre se dirige a vuestro aposento. A disputado el día, ¡Cuidado y alerta¡ (sale)

Julieta: entonces, balcón. Haz entrar la luz del día y deja salir mi vida.

Romeo: Adiós un beso y voy a descender (desciende)

Julieta: ¿ Y me dejas así, mi dueño , mi amor, mi amigo? Necesito saber de ti cada día cada hora! ¡ por que en un minuto hay muchas días! ¡oh¡ ¡según esta cuenta, habré yo envejecido antes de que vuelva a ver a mi romeo!

Romeo: ¡no perderé ocasión para alguna para enviarte mis recuerdos amor mió!

Julieta: ¿piensas que algún día nos volveremos a ver?

Romeo: sin duda. Y todos estos dolores serán temas dulces platicas de días futuros.

Julieta: ¡ que negros pensamientos abrigan mi alma! ¡ se me figura verte ahora, que estas abajo, semejante a un cadáver en el fondo de una tumba! ¡oh mi vista me engaña o estas muy pálido!

Romeo: pues créeme amor mió: a mis ojos también los esta. ¡sufrimientos horribles beban nuestra sangre! ¡adiós!

El bicolor miraba todos esas escenas que hacían verse tan lindo al moreno, se encontraba embobado en la hermosura que lo bañaba al peliazul cada frase de su boca se hacia notar mas calida. Unas cuantas horas pasaron y todos se encontraban cansándos, el ojicarmin ordeno que fuera todo por el día de hoy.

El bicolor tomo la mano del moreno y los dos salieron del salón para ir al comedor, en el ordenaron su comida para que después comieran juntos, el moreno quería ir con sus amigos para hacerles unas cuantas aclaraciones pero ahora se encontraba con su amado así que le resultaba imposible, ya que por mucho tiempo ambos habían añorado estar juntos.

Kai: sabes como se ven las cosas muy pronto les saldrá bien la obra….he pensado en irnos de esta prisión. Cuando sea el día de la obra todos se encontraran muy ocupados que no se darán cuenta de que ya no estaremos aquí.

Takao: no lo se, mi hermano vendrá a verme a la obra, le cancelaría la visita pero no tengo idea de su numero casi a nadie se lo da y mucho menos a mi, el sabe que aquí no hay nada de tecnología a si que será imposible comunicarme con el. Hace dos años que no lo veo, y pues me gustaría mucho verlo.

Kai: bueno piénsalo, mi amor te molesta que te deje solo un momento iré arreglar un asunto.

Takao: no claro que no, yo también tengo que hacer algunas cuantas cosas solo, así que nos vemos luego.

El bicolor se paro de su lugar y le deposito un beso en la frente de su moreno para luego dejar su bandeja de comida y retirarse del lugar. El moreno comía tranquilo cuando tres chicos se sentaron a su lado, ninguno de los dos quería interrumpir a su soñador amigo.

Tala: me da mucho gusto que te encuentres bien, y que estés con la persona que amas.

Takao: gracias –dando se cuanta de que se encontraba con sus amigos- saben me encuentro muy feliz, Ray me gustaría hablar contigo…

Ray: si adelante.

Takao: quisiera hablarlo a solas –con un poco de miedo-

Ray: lo que tengas que hablar conmigo no es importante, yo no veo ninguna diferencia de que lo hables a solas que con ellos –las palabras eran secas y sin ninguna expresión en el rostro-

El moreno no podía creer el neko se comportara de esa manera con el, el que siempre fue atento con el ahora era muy frió, nunca se había dado cuenta de esa mirada tan cruel que podía dirigir el neko, esos ojos color marrón tan escalofriantes que lo dejaban sin habla.

Takao: yo….yo –le temblaba la voz- perdón ray.

Ray: no tienes por que disculparte, lo siento chicos pero tengo que irme –sus palabras eran falsas, salio del lugar para ir a su habitación donde solo se tiro en la cama-

El moreno no entendía por que era así con el, se agacho y se soltó a llorar en las piernas del pelirrojo que solo le acariciaba sus cabellos.

Mientras tanto en otra habitación el bicolor había entrado sin permiso al cuarto del peliverde, se encontraba sentado en la cama esperando que el sujeto entrara por la puerta, se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pero al oír como la puerta se iba abriendo rápidamente abrió los ojos.

Etnali: que haces aquí –con un tono despreocupante-

Kai: solo vengo a prohibirte que te le acerques a Takao –muy molesto-

Etnali: yo no tengo que hacer lo que tu me digas, sabes una cosa Hiwatari ya no tengo ningún interés de estar con el, quiero descansar un poco.

Kai: no juegues conmigo –parándose de donde se encontraba para tomar del cuello al peliverde- no quiero volver a saber que te le acercaste a mi Takao, si te le acercas yo te matare.

Etnali: estoy aterrado –sonriente- no sabes cuanto daño me producen tus aterradoras demandas.

Kai: espero que te allá quedado muy claro –el bicolor le molestaba en serio esa sonrisa tan estupida del peliverde que alzó su puño y le dio un fuerte golpe al rostro del peliverde-

El bicolor se alejo del sujeto, y camino así la puerta.

Etnali: ja Hiwatari no tienes idea de lo que es lo que se siente hacer el amor con Takao, sabes en serio que se merece un diez en la cama… yo diría que el también lo disfruto al ver su rostro bañado de sudor.

Justo donde quería dar, el bicolor siguió con su camino lleno de rabia no podía dejar que ese maldito hablara si de su novio, pero sabia perfectamente que su ángel era incapaz de hacer x cosa por Etnali, sin darse cuenta se encontraba en su habitación donde se encontraba Bryan al teléfono (los rusos tienen muchos privilegios por si se lo preguntan de donde saco el teléfono je je) , cuando el entro el ojilavanda colgó de una forma muy brusca.

Bryan: tu hijo te ha estado esperando.

Kai: mmm que –no recordaba a su supuesto hijo, cuando lo miro todo volvió a ser claro- lo siento mucho Bryan pero he estado muy ocupado.

Yael: como puedes decir eso, bueno la verdad que se puede esperar de ti, un fracasado como tu no tiene idea de los malos momentos de un niño tan inteligente y hermoso como yo.

Kai: no tienes que ser tan frió Yael….te prometo que mañana pasaremos todo el día juntos –con una sonrisa poco falsa, en su mente solo se maldecía a el mismo-

Bryan: Kai revisa tu correo.

Yael: Bryan puedo ir a jugar con Tala y con Takao.

Kai y Bryan: si no.

Yael: en serio quiero ir, bueno me boy, si Bryan ya lo se boy a tener mucho cuidado para que nadie me vea.

El niño sale de la habitación dejando a dos chicos molestos, el niño se encontraba muy feliz pero al encontrarse con Tala y Takao en la habitación (ya que cambien de escenario no?) un chico al ver al niño lo abraso y otro al verlo puso una mirada de tristeza pero ambos jugaron con el niño.

Yael: te molesta que venga –dirigiéndose al moreno-

Takao/no había recordado que kai tenia un hijo….sin pensar en el niño he aceptado una relación con el, pero el me dijo que me amaba….pero yo le había dicho a Max que no tendría nada que ver con Kai por su hijo….Max y Ray deben estar muy molestos conmigo por tomar dediciones tan inmaduras no se como soy tan cruel de separar a un niño de su padre…/ te quiero pedir perdón, creo que debes extrañar mucho a tu padre… si tu quieres yo me alejare de el para que tu estés feliz.

Yael: no te preocupes…si el quiere estar contigo estoy totalmente de acuerdo, me gustaría tenerte como mi padre….

Tala: no te quedes callado Takao, y acepta la petición del niño.

Takao: si –un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas-

Volviendo con los rusos.

El bicolor se encontraba enfrente de su computadora iba empezar a leer el correo que hacia que su corazón latiera cada vez mas.

Correo:

Hola…. Te parecerá extraño que te escriba se que tu tomaste la decisión de alejarte de todo esto, pero tu sabes que no te puedes escapar tan fácil mente. He mandado a llamar a todo el equipo y tu no serás la excepción. Ahora que lo recuerdo tu y yo no hemos terminado, así que tu todavía eres mió! La nueva misión es salir de Rusia por el momento, Te adelantare la información que tengo: existe una compañía si se le puede llamar a si, que nos ha retado con mucho gusto hemos aceptado el juego se trata de matar a las personas mas importantes para nosotros y las de ellos, ellos tienen mucha información de todo el equipo, el blanco a proteger en Rusia es tu abuelo, lo tienes que proteger con ayuda de Bryan, en unos cuantos días iré a Rusia a ayudarles pero esa misión (la de su abuelo) ustedes se harán cargo de todo como por el viernes llego a Rusia. Con mucho cariño: Balines.

Al cavar de leer la carta cerro la computadora sin importarle nada mas el pelilavanda miraba al bicolor con algo de desconfianza.

Kai: tu sabias que el vendría cierto? –con un tono serio-

Bryan: en la mañana me entere de que el vendría, sabes que por lo menos 10 chicos de la abadía pertenecen al equipo de balines, iré a buscarlos….

Kai: no olvides a Tala.

Bryan: no se me olvidara, y recuerda que esto nadie lo debe saber, me refiero a Takao. En la noche tendremos una reunión para ver como protegeremos a tu abuelo.

El pelilavanda se fue dejando a un bicolor tirado en su cama antes de que este saliera el ojilavanda besos los fríos labios del ojicarmin pero el bicolor se encontraba encerrado en sus pensamientos que no hizo nada para evitar el beso.

Recuerdos de Kai (suichi: mi ética y mis principios me prohíben escribir o mencionar palabras en ingles)

Muchos chicos se había reunido en una casa grande se encontraban celebrando su misión la cual había sido todo un éxito, el bicolor en ese entonces contaba con tan solo 17 años de edad, el y Bryan se encontraban charlando alegremente, todos en el lugar contaban vestido de una forma elegante pues todos se encontraban vestidos con smoking y tenían un collar en el cuello con algunos diamantes verdes, solo en el lugar había un chico de unos 19 años con un smoking blanco y un collar negro apretado al cuello con diamantes rojos.

Bryan: Lo hiciste bien Kai, me sorprendió esa forma de manejar la espada, cuando esos tipos nos dejaron sin armas de fuego la verdad nunca pensé que íbamos a morir.

Tala: si Kai nos salvaste –metiéndose en su conversación-

Kai: yo no lo hice todo si no fuera por la ayuda de balines nunca habríamos salido de ese lugar.

Bryan: si por eso es el líder, nos pago muy bien el que nos contrato.

Balines: vamos chicos únanse a la fiesta –el chico tenia en su mano una copa con el mejor vino de todo Japón, y alejándose de ellos-

Kai: en un momento vuelvo.

Balines se dirigí a fuera se encontraba en el jardín pensando en todo lo de hoy, sabia que de los 40 chicos que se encontraban con el algunos se irían para alcanzar sus metas, desde que había empezado con esto ninguno de los chicos había muerto y por eso se encontraba orgulloso, de alguna u otra forma ellos se alejarían, Balines se encontraba tan distraído que no se dio cuenta de que un bicolor se encontraba observándolo.

Balines: Te sucede algo Kai –dándose la vuelta para que se encontrara con sus ojos carmín del bicolor-

Kai: no, no me pasa nada. Por que no te metes así mucho frió aquí afuera –con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, se le notaba un poco pues sus mejillas siempre se encontraban blancas como la nieve-

Balines: no te sonrojes tan fácil mente –se le conocía a este chico por siempre contestar en un tono pacifico, no importase la situación. El mayor poso su mano en la mejilla del menor-

Por unos segundos reino el silencio, que al parecer el bicolor eran muy hermosos que le parecían horas, el mayor aparto su mano haciendo que el bicolor entrara al su mundo de realidad, Balines se daba cuenta de todo lo que rodeaba la cabecita del ojicarmin, el mayor se dio la vuelta y se fue a dentro donde se encontraban los demás, seguido por el menor.

Después de algunas horas, todos se encontraban en la mesa "cenando" eran como una familia todos se apoyaban entre si, aunque podían matar gente inocente todo seguía de lo mas normal, era temporada de vacaciones, cuando trabajaban en temporada de clases, Balines preparaba todo el ataque y solo los mandaba a llamar para darles indicaciones y proceder con el asalto. Pero ahora que eran vacaciones trataba de pasarla juntos.

Balines: bueno chicos, algunos me han comentado sobre su retiro del equipo, se que todos piensan en seguir sus metas. Esta noche tendrán que decirme su respuesta acerca de si se quedan o se van, no tienen que sentirse comprometidos así que decidan de acuerdo.

Kai: no se si deba elegir quedarme –con un susurro, dirigiéndose a un pelirrojo-  
Tala: yo elegiré quedarme, Balines nos a cuidado mucho así que el nos necesita y nosotros lo necesitamos.

Oliver: yo también me quedare, al igual que Jonny.

Balines: dejen de susurrarse cosas y mejor digan si se van o se quedan.

Bryan: yo me quedo.

Raúl: yo me quedo.

Kai, Tala, Oliver, Ian, Spenser, Enrique, Brooklin, Miguel, Max, Maicol: nosotros nos quedamos,

Al paso del tiempo, solo 15 chicos se habían retirado, fue una despedida inolvidable, todos se encontraban algo tristes por la despedida de sus amigos pero así era esto antes de que ellos llegaran habían otros que ocuparon su lugar pero que decidieron retirarse, ya eran alrededor de las 3am, algunos habían bebido demasiado que se encontraban diciendo cualquier tontería, sin duda todos estimaban mucho a Balines quien se portaba como un hermano mayor para todos, algunos eran de la misma edad de Balines pero el hacia cosas que a los demás le sorprendían por eso lo respetaban mucho. Algunos otro ya se habían marchado al aeropuerto la mayoría de los que se habían retirado ya tenían un vuelo predestinado a su país natal.

Un bicolor se encontraba bebiendo vino, pero se encontraba muy cansado por el día de hoy, así que decidió ir a una de las habitaciones de arriba, pero cuando abrió la primera habitación encontró a unos de sus amigos besándose ( a Oliver y a enrique) quienes ignoraron al bicolor, cerro la habitación y nuevamente se volvió a equivocar pero ahora vio a un rubio y a un pelirrojo (miguel y maicol) se estaba hartando de no encontrar una habitación bacía, bien dicen que la tercera siempre es la vencida. Y así fue encontró la tercera habitación bacía solo el, se acostó un rato en la cama pero luego alguien entro a la habitación el bicolor solo se puedo sentar en la cama para ver quien era, le sorprendió ver a Balines quien se encontraba parado frente a el solo observándolo.

El mayor se acerco asta quedar frente a frente del bicolor quien se le notaba un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas, la habitación se encontraba en su totalidad oscura, se distinguía poco los dos jóvenes, el bicolor podía sentir su calido aliento del mayor en su rostro, las manos del mayor se encontraban en el rostro del bicolor, miles de emociones los colapsabas, la pasión no se hacia esperar por ninguno de los dos, el mayor se acerco un poco mas para poder besar los labios del bicolor que se fue asiendo mas profundo, las manos del mayor recorrían el pecho del bicolor, sus labios fueron separados, y ahora el los labios de Balines se encontraban poseyendo el cuello del ojicarmin, unos cuantos suspiros por parte del bicolor se escuchaban por toda la habitación, el mayor empezaba a recostar al bicolor quien no se molestaba por preguntar nada sus hormonas podían mas con el que su razón, pronto la habitación era tapizada por las ropas de ambos, después de una hora los dos se encontraban acostados en la cama con las frazadas cubriendo sus desnudos y bien formados cuerpos.

Kai: que fue todo eso?

Balines: tus deseos se hicieron realidad –acomodándole un mechón de cabello-

Kai: tu –algo sonrojado- te puedo hacer una pregunta.

Balines: claro.

Kai: ahora que somos?

Balines: lo que tu quieras que seamos –besando sus labios-

Kai: yo quiero que seamos novios.

Balines: esta bien seremos novios, para que todos se den cuenta de que eres mió.

Esa noche fue una de las mas maravillosas para ambos, en unos pocos días todo el equipo sabia de su relación, todas las noches era lo mismo se dejaban llevar por la pasión, algunos se encontraban molestos con Kai pues el no era el único que sentía algo por Balines.

Fin del recuerdo de kai.

El bicolor se encontraba emocionado, solo se encontraba pensando en Balines el había sido su primer amor, era imposible olvidarlo, cuando había recordado a Balines su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, sentía que en muchos segundos habían horas (esta muy shakespearesco) aunque solo faltaban dos días para la llegada de Balines. Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios solo pensando en aquellos viejos tiempos al lado de Balines, el bicolor recordó a su novio y salio de su habitación solo pensando en su Balines.

Se encontraba muy feliz, el bicolor fue a la habitación del moreno, quien se sentía muy cansado y por ordenes de Tala se había acostado, el pelirrojo había llevado al niño al jardín pues cuando uno se siente mal es mejor estar solo. Al entrar a la habitación y ver a su niño en la cama con su cara muy pálida se alarmo demasiado.

Kai: te encuentras bien –caminando mas rápido asta quedar a la orilla de la cama-

Takao: si, no tienes por que preocuparte mi amor, me encontraba jugando con Yael, pero me canse, y Tala me ordeno que descansara.

Kai: pero te encuentras muy pálido –poniendo una mano en la cara del moreno-

Takao: no es nada, mejor dime todavía quieres que vallamos? –con una sonrisa para su novio-

Kai: lo he pensado mejor, y es mejor que nos quedemos, mi amor tengo que decirte algo….

Fue interrumpido por los labios del moreno.

Takao: te pasa algo te noto raro –con un tono preocupado-

Kai: no es nada no /solo que ya no se si lo que siento por ti es amor…Balines/ mejor descansa si, me tengo que ir pero te vendré a ver luego –depositando un beso en la frente del moreno-

En el salón donde ensayaban su obra de teatro se encontraban reunidos unos cuantos jóvenes quien se encontraban esperando a uno, el bicolor se encontraba deprimido por tener a un hermoso ángel a su lado y sentir esos sentimientos por otro, pero si lo analizaba mas Balines siempre había sido el primero, y el tampoco se merecía que el bicolor tuviera un romance con Takao.

Bryan: por fin llegas –refiriéndose al bicolor-

Kai sin mirar a los demás ocupo su lugar.

Bryan: Creo que algunos se encuentran enterados de la llegada de Balines a Rusia, he recibido una llamada de Balines, todos ocuparan sus antiguas posiciones, preparan sus boletos de avión rumbo a Rumania.

Max: Bryan dinos cual es la misión.

Bryan: tenemos que proteger al abuelo de kai, se trata de un juego –comenzó a explicar su juego- tenemos que visitar todos los países de nuestro enemigo para matar a todos los miembros de nuestro rival.

Oliver: eso quiere decir que también deberemos proteger a nuestros seres queridos, pero al mismo tiempo tenemos que atacar….se oye interesante me gusta.

Bryan: si, deben asegurarse de que sus personas amadas se encuentren lejos, deben asegurarse de que no fácilmente los encontraran de acuerdo, solo tenemos muy 42 horas para proteger a volter, cuando llegue Balines se abra a cavado el tiempo del enemigo y procederá con otro. (ósea que para un objetivo en este cazo Volter solo son 42 horas para protegerlo si se acaba el tiempo el "enemigo" dejara en paz a Volter para pasar con otro digamos la familia de Oliver)

Tala: será mejor ir a la mansión Hiwatari.

Bryan: no. Solo irán tres será Maicol,Enrique y Kai. Los demás ya saben que hacer, ahora ya pueden irse, y nos vemos el viernes en el aeropuerto.

Cada chico fue a su lugar de "ataque" antes de que Max saliera de la habitación el bicolor lo tomo del brazo, y se lo llevo a la cafetería.

Max: que te pasa Kai? –un poco molesto-

Kai: quiero hablar contigo –de una forma seca-

Max: pero eso no te da derecho a jalarme – con el tono de voz ya calmado-

Kai: iré realmente al punto. Yo no le puedo decir nada a Takao….tu encárgate de sacarlo de aquí si.

Max: si no te preocupes yo le pensaba en sacarlo de todos modos, y tu no has recibido noticias de Balines.

Kai: que? No me lo dijo Bryan – al oír otra vez ese nombre se sentía muy bien como si la felicidad tocara el timbre de su corazón-

Max: Bueno si eso es todo, me retiro tengo que ocupar mi computadora necesito conseguir información de donde se encuentra el enemigo, sabes me preocupa que Balines viaje solo.

Kai: si a mi también, pero recuerda que el es el jefe por alguna razón.

El rubio se fue, pensaba en muchas cosas, pero tenia que asegurarse de el bien de sus amigos, el rubio se encontraba en la habitación del moreno (no se desesperen pronto abran otros escenarios je je je)

Max: hola –acercándose mas- veo que no te sientes bien, he venido a decirte algo pero quiero decírtelo a ti y a Ray. Ya le avise que venga con un chico. Te sientes muy mal.

Takao: no, te noto raro…sabes ya vino Kai a se rato y me pregunto lo mismo que gracioso no.

Max: no es gracioso, es que nos preocupamos por ti.

El chino ya se encontraba en la habitación pero al ver que su niño se encontraba pálido no pudo evitar preocuparse, el chino se acerco y sin decir nada le puso su mano en la frente del moreno.

Ray: te sientes bien –refiriéndose a takao-

Takao: eso quiere decir que ya no estas enojado conmigo? –con un tono feliz-

Ray: no, yo no puedo enojarme contigo y tu lo sabes –acomodándose con el y abrazándolo-

Max: bien ya que se encuentran los dos, no se pueden quedar en el colegio y menos en Rusia.

Takao: pero por que no?

Max: solo les puedo decir que sus vidas corren peligro estando aquí, Ray tu sabes un poco de la situación.

Ray: no me digas que esto tiene que ver con tu grupo –algo irónico-

Max: si, ahí una nueva misión, deben irse en esta semana o lo que queda, les comprare un boleto de avión a donde quieran?

Takao: pero tenemos que dejar la obra –un poco triste- y Kai?

Max: el lo sabe y por eso esta de acuerdo con que te vallas el te alcanzara después allá. Ahora no importa la obra, solo importa que se vallan.

Takao: esta bien –un poco desanimado- pero vamos estar juntos Ray, a donde quieres ir?

Ray: no lo se, por que tu no decides eso –dándole una sonrisa-

Takao: mmm Francia quiero conocer Francia, la verdad quiero conocer mucho lugares pero como Max no los va invitar pues empezaremos con ese país.

Max: llamare a la aerolínea para que les tengan listos sus boletos, calculo que para el viernes ya estarán listos, bueno me boy que descanses takao.

Sale de la habitación, era de noche, ya era hora de apagar las luces de las habitaciones, el chino decidió quedarse en la habitación de Takao además un pelirrojo había decidido cambiar unos momentos de habitación, el chino se encontraba acostado en la otra cama, observando al moreno que se encontraba profundamente dormido.

Los rayos del sol los hicieron despertar al chino quien se encontraba feliz pues sabia que todavía le quedaban algunas oportunidades al chino con el moreno en ese viaje. Empezaba a tallarse los ojos para luego pararse, cuando miro la cama a donde se encontraba el moreno se alarmo mucho al no ver al moreno en la cama, se cambio de una forma muy rápida y salio de la habitación, por ninguno de los pasillos lo veía, pero al verlo salir de la habitación de su rival se preocupo se encontraba muy débil, y al acercarse mas noto que se encontraba muy triste y que de sus mejillas corrían lagrimas.

El chino se acerco y lo abrazo, el moreno lloraba en los brazos de Ray, como siempre lo había hecho, el moreno siempre había llorado en los brazos de Ray pero era muy egoísta de su parte nunca preguntar como se sentía su amigo.

Takao: lo busque por todos lados –sollozando, y susurrándole al oído- su cama paresia no haber sido destendida, le pregunte a Bryan pero solo me dijo que el no había llegado a dormir, tengo. Lo busque por todo el colegio y les pregunte a todos los que se toparon en mi camino, pero nadie me sabia decir donde se encuentra. Acompáñame a seguir buscando por favor,

Ray: esta bien.

El moreno se iba apoyando en la mano del chino, en unos pocos segundos su vista se nublo, el moreno se quedo parado, seguía oyendo a lo lejos la voz del chino que le decía "levántate" no puedo mas y se desmayo.

**Continuara….**

**Suichi: espero que haya sido de su agrado, por fa dejen sus comentario para que pueda continuar, no es cierto pero si dejen sus comentarios.**

**Próximo episodio: "La llegada de Balines"**


End file.
